Friend or Foe? A TMNT Story
by KateTheNinjaTurtle
Summary: 13-year old Samantha has been with Shredder and the Foot Clan for as long as she could remember. Not a single person could doubt her loyalty. But, what will happen when Shredder tells her to infiltrate the turtles' lair and spy on them? Will she still be loyal to Shredder and the Foot Clan? Or will she fall in love and stay with the turtles? MikeyXOC **DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I only own the girl. (The 13-year old one, not the 16-year old one.)**

* * *

Friend or Foe? A TMNT Story

"I have summoned you here to discuss a plan that will finally allow us to defeat the turtles once and for all!" snarled Shredder, glancing down at the 13-year old who kneeled before him. "You will infiltrate the turtles' lair and earn their trust. You will report back to me every full moon to tell me what information you know. No excuses. Am I clear?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Master Shredder." She said. "I will not fail you."

"You'd better not, or else!" he growled, narrowing his one good eye. "Any questions?"

The girl looked at him. "Yes, actually, I do. How will the turtles find me?"

"You will meet the Purple Dragons outside the noodle shop." He said. "They will fill you in on the rest of the plan. Anything else?"

The girl thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Then _go_!" Shredder snarled, waving her away.

The girl turned and left, not wanting to waste any more time.

After she had left, a thin, 16-year old girl appeared out of the shadows. "You always did favor her," she spat, her eyes narrowed.

"I never favored her." Shredder growled.

"Then why did you choose her to go on this mission instead of me?" The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"That doesn't concern you!" Snarled Shredder, standing up to his full height. "You of all people know not to interfere with other people's business!"

The girl shrank back in fear, then nodded meekly and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First, I want to give a ****_huge_**** thanks to TMNT5ever for helping me with a problem I had! :D You are so awesome! Second, if part of Chapter 2 appears in Chapter 1, it's because I tried updating the first chapter, but nothing happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Oh, and I don't own TMNT. I only own the girl. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The girl quickly approached the noodle shop, where the Purple Dragons stood outside, looking bored. Stifling her fear, she walked towards them. Even though they were only a street gang, she prefered to keep her distance from them.

The leader of the gang, Fong, glared at her as she came closer. "You're late," he snapped, tossing her a plastic bag. "Now go into the bathroom and change into those clothes," he said, gesturing at the bag. "Those turtles won't trust you if you're in your Foot Clan uniform."

The girl nodded and went inside the noodle shop, returning a few minutes later in a top, jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. "All right," she said. "Now what? Shredder said that you'll fill me in on the rest of the plan."

Fong nodded."Ah, yes. The plan is simple: We create a scene to get the turtles' attention, then, when they come, you get them to take you to their lair, where you will earn their trust and find out as much information as you can." He then tossed her another bag, this one bigger and made of a different material, most likely used during some kind of trip. "This bag has some items that will make your story more convincing."

The girl opened the bag to see some extra clothes, a wallet, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a hairbrush, and some other random items thrown in there. "Okay," she said, closing the bag. "But what exactly _is _my story?"

Fong shrugged. "It's simple: Your parents abused you, so you got tired of it and ran away. Then, you ran into us." He looked at the girl, a strange look in his eyes.

The girl gulped as she realized what was going to happen to her. "So, I ran away from home, bumped into you guys, and got beat up? _Great_..." She gave a sigh. "Well then, just do it already."

Fong chuckled. "Not yet! First, we have to find the turtles. And second, we have to make it look real." He handed her a necklace. "Here. This necklace has a tracking device hidden in it. Wear it, and when you find the turtles, let us know, and we'll be there in an instant."

The girl put the necklace on, then gave him a curious look. "But what if they find out that it's a tracking device?"

"We'll take the necklace whil we're attacking you." Fong replied. He then shoved her away. "Now go find the turtles!" he hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl wandered around, glancing around her for any signs of the turtles. "No sign of them yet..." she murmured to herself. She continued walking, doubtful that she would find the turtles.

Suddenly, a blurry figure raced across the rooftops; the girl stopped and stared at where she had seen the figure. She knew that the turtles traveled across the rooftops. Could that have been one of them? She looked at the rooftops and saw three other figures after the first one. "I've found them!" she hissed. She stated where she was, and in only a few minutes, she was attacked by the Purple Dragons.

"Help!" she squealed, hoping the Turtles would hear. "Somebody, please help!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Leo, stopping as a loud cry for help reached his ears.

"_No_, Leo, I didn't!" Said Raph sarcastically.

"I heard it!" Piped up Mikey eagerly.

"Shut up, Mikey." growled Raph.

"We have to go help!" Said Donnie. "Right, Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Right. Now let's go!" He quickly ran off in the direction they had just come from, his brothers right behind him.

* * *

The girl gasped as Fong and his friends continued their "attack". Fong had already snatched the necklace, now all she had to do was hope the turtles got here soon. She closed her eyes, deciding to wait out the turtles' arrival. _If _they arrived.

"BOOYAKASHAA!" Yelled a random voice. _What the heck?!_ She thought. Suddenly, she could hear the impact of flesh against flesh, and the sound of metal against metal. Several grunts of pain followed shortly after.

"You turtles may have won _this _time," spat Fong. "But we _will _meet again!" Then, she heard the sound of fading footsteps, and all was silent. That is, until a childish voice broke the silence.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know," admitted a calmer voice. The girl became aware of someone kneeling beside her; blinking open her eyes, she saw a giant turtle with a blue bandana on his face.

"You're a... A turtle." She said before blacking out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aaaaaaannnnnndddd that's the end of Chapter 3. What did you guys think of it? Was it good? :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Leo scooped the girl up in his arms and stood up. "Let's take her to the Lair." He said. "In the morning, she can go home."

Raph shrugged and picked up the girl's bag. "Sounds reasonable. But, can we trust her to keep her mouth shut?" His green-eyed gaze bore into Leo.

Leo was silent for a moment. "Let's hope we can." He murmured before climbing onto the rooftops.

* * *

A short time later, the four brothers and their guest had arrived in the lair. By now, the girl was beginning to stir. It was only a matter of minutes before she woke up.

Leo set her down on the couch, where she lay for several moments before blinking open her eyes. "W-where am I?" She asked, looking around. Then she saw the turtles. "What the heck?!"

Leo put his hand on her shoulder. "Shh." He whispered. "It's okay, we won't hurt you." The girl looked at him, her eyes wide with alarm and fear, and nodded. Her eyes... They were a strange, bluish-gray color with just a slight hint of purple in them, which were so unlike his own dark blue eyes. He took his hand off of her shoulder. "Tomorrow you can go home to your parents." He said, draping a blanket over the girl's body. "But for tonight, you can stay here."

The girl's eyes widened in horror as he said this. _What? No, I have to stay here! I told Shredder I wouldn't fail him! _She blinked, then bluntly stated, "I have no home."

Raph blinked with surprise. "No home?" He asked, folding his arms across his plastron. "Why not?"

The girl looked away from him. "I... I ran away."

All four turtles exchanged surprised glances.

"Well, why did you run away?" Inquired Leo, his tone soft and gentle.

The girl blinked, hesitant. "My parents... Abused me." She resisted the urge to wince, unsure if the turtles would believe her.

Again, the four turtles looked at each other. They quickly moved over to a corner of the room, talking in hushed voices. The girl tried her best to hear what they were saying, but only managed to catch parts of their conversation.

"...No family..."

"...That spare room?"

"What will Splinter..."

"...Trust her?"

Eventually they stopped talking and turned to face the girl. "What's your name?" Asked one of them.

"Samantha. But I prefer to be called Sammi." She answered, unsure of what that had to do with anything.

"Well then, Sammi, how would you like to stay here?" Asked another one.

Sammi blinked, pretending to be shocked at this offer. "Sure." She said, trying to keep her voice as casual as she could. She watched as the turtles slowly filed out of the room, not saying anything to them. _So far so good... _She thought once they had left.


	5. Chapter 5

For several hours, Sammi lay on the couch, unable to fall asleep. She rolled onto her side, still wide awake. _Darn it, _she thought,_ why can't I fall asleep? _She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She gave a loud yawn, and finally fell into a restless, dream filled sleep.

_ She was standing on a catwalk several hundred feet in the ai above an ocean, fighting with Karai. Both of them were wet from the pouring rain. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the turtles, all four of them watching the two girls battle. _

_A loud noise came from far above; both girls looked up to see a large piece of metal snap off of a pole and fall towards them. There was a deafening crash as the strange object landed in between them. Both girls went sprawling in different directions. Sammi had fortunately landed on the center of the catwalk, while Karai was struggling to stay on the edge. Her arms flailed uselessly as she tried to step forward. But her foot slipped on a puddle of blood, and she suddenly tumbled backwards and over the edge._

_"Karai, no!" Sammi screamed, jumping off after her. She was determined to save Karai, no matter what. _

_Both girls screamed as they noticed the rapidly approaching ocean; Sammi closed her eyes and braced herself to fall in. But she never did._

Sammi sat up, gasping for breath. Her body was covered with sweat. She looked around, making sure that she was still in the Lair. She gave a loud sigh of relief, then immediately laid back down again.

Soft footsteps approached her. Sammi sat up and saw a giant rat standing behind the couch. She blinked. "H-hello..." She murmured uneasily.

The rat gave a polite smile. "Hello. My name is Splinter. You are Sammi, correct?"

Sammi nodded, trying her hardest not to attack Splinter. This was Shredder's nemesis! "H-how did you know?" She asked.

"My sons told me about our new guest." He replied, scrutinizing her with his brown eyes. He noticed something... Familiar about her... He had seen that exact shade of hair on someone else... And those eyes... They only belonged to one other person! A person that Splinter had once known. He blinked. _You are only imagining it! _He mentally scolded himself. _She only bears a few minor resemblances... That doesn't mean anything! _But the more he looked at her, the more he was certain about who she was. _It can't be... But it is! _

Sammi blinked, bored. "Where are the turtles?" She asked, looking around. She didn't see them anywhere. The room suddenly felt uncomfortable with just Splinter for company. _It's like he knows who I am... _She pushed away the thought.

Sammi's voice snapped Splinter out of his thoughts. "They are... Sleeping..." He desperately groped for the right words to say. The realization of who this girl was had completely dumbfounded him. "I wanted to get to know our new guest before everyone else was awake."

Sammi yawned again, still tired. "Oh, okay then." She closed her eyes and laid back down on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I bet you're wondering who Sammi reminds him of, hmm? ;) Don't spoil it if you think you know who it is, though. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. (I wish. XD) I only own Sammi. (I seriously forgot to say that in Chapters 3 and 4. XP)**


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, Sammi woke to the sound of a theme song to a TV show. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see one of the turtles sitting directly in front of the TV, his eyes glued to the screen, while another one sat in a chair, looking extremely bored.

"What's this crap?" Sammi asked, gesturing towards the TV.

The turtle sitting in front of the TV turned and faced her. "Oh, you're awake!"

Sammi bit back a sarcastic retort; She needed information, and bickering wasn't going to help. Instead, she yawned and looked around. "Weren't there four of you? If I'm going to stay here, shouldn't I know everyone's names?"

The turtle sitting in the chair motioned with his head towards two doors. "They're sleeping. But, I can wake them up if you want."

Sammi nodded. "Sure. The sooner I know who's who, the better."

The turtle in the chair grinned, walked over to one of the doors, and began pounding on it with his fist. "_HEY LAZY! YOU THINK YOU CAN SLEEP IN WHILE THE REST OF US ARE WIDE AWAKE?!"_

The door opened and a tall, purple masked turtle stumbled out. "Was that _really _necessary?" He groaned.

The other turtle smiled and moved over to the second door. "_PIZZA'S HERE!_" He yelled.

A small, orange masked turtle exploded out of the room and raced around. "Where, where, where?!" He cried, frantically searching for the fabled pizza.

"Nowhere, idiot!" Snapped the turtle who had woken him up. "Our new friend wants to meet everyone, and she told me to wake you guys up."

"Aww..." Murmured the orange masked turtle, looking at the floor.

The turtle who had been watching the TV came over and placed a hand on the smaller turtle's shoulder. "I believe our friend is waiting for an introduction..." He said.

The other turtle lifted his head. "Oh yeah!" He looked at Sammi. "I'm Michelangelo." He said, smiling. "But you can call me Mikey."

Sammi nodded. "Hello, Mikey." She glanced at the purple masked turtle.

"I'm Donatello," He said. "Donnie for short."

Sammi nodded again. "Hi there, Donnie."

The turtle who had been sitting in the chair shoved past his brothers. "I'm Raphael," He stated. "But, I guess you can call me Raph."

Sammi titled her head. "Raph? What about... Raphie?"

Raph's hands clenched into fists. "_Absolutely not!_" He growled. "_No one _calls me that!"

Sammi smiled, then glanced towards the last turtle. "And you are...?"

"Leonardo." He smiled. "But, I prefer Leo."

Sammi nodded for a fourth time. "So, you're Leo," She pointed at him, "he's Raph," this time she pointed at Raph, "he's Donnie," she pointed at Donnie, "and he's Mikey?" She pointed at Mikey.

"Yep!" Mikey said, smiling. "You learn fast!"

Sammi smiled. _I've been trained to do that, _she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, before I forget: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi! ****_There! I finally didn't forget the disclaimer! _****Oh yeah! XD Oh, and I'm not sure which turtle is the best cook, sooooo I made Donnie the cook 'cause he's super smart and probably knows the most about cooking. Or at least, how to turn the oven on. (Mikey: Hey! ****_You_**** try doing it! It's really hard! Raph: Shut it, Mikey. Me: ...) Aaannnyyywwwaaayyy... Enjoy da chapta! ;3 This one kinda tells you about some of the rules in the Foot Clan. Buuuuuut, rules can be broken every once in a while, riiiight? Nod your head, reader.**

**Nod your head.**

* * *

"_Everyone's _a fast learner compared to you, Mikey." Muttered Raph.

"Hey!" Cried Mikey. "You take that back!"

"Make me!" Snarled Raph, his hands clenching into fists.

"How about breakfast, guys? I'm sure Sammi is really hungry, and I don't think she wants to see any fighting!" Donnie said quickly, jumping between his brothers.

"Are you kidding?! I'm _starving_!" Cried Sammi eagerly, her stomach growling.

Donnie smiled. "I'll start making breakfast, then." He said, as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

"It's ready!" Called Donnie.

Sammi quickly followed the turtles into the kitchen, but by the time she entered the kitchen, there weren't any spots left.

"Come sit by me, Sammi!" Cried Mikey, indicating an empty spot that Sammi hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks, Mikey." She said as she slid into the seat and looked at her plate. On it lay a pancake and two pieces of bacon. A glass of milk accompanied her plate. Sammi picked up her fork and knife, cut off a piece of the pancake, and ate the piece. Her eyes instantly went wide. "Wow!" She gasped once she had swallowed it. "This is really good!"

Donnie smiled. "Thanks! Now if only April would say that..." He mumbled, looking at his plate.

Sammi took a sip of milk. "Who's April?" She asked Mikey.

"His girlfriend." He replied. "He _loooves _her!"

Sammi almost choked on another piece of pancake, ignoring Donnie's protests of "She's not my girlfriend!". _H-He's in love? W-Why aren't they punishing him? _She thought. Back in the Foot Clan, you were forbidden to fall in love. Heck, you couldn't even _say _the word 'love' without being punished!

"_Sammi_!" Mikey's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Sammi blinked, confused, then remembered the piece of pancake she had nearly choked on. "I-I'm fine," she gasped.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She snapped. _Sheesh, can't he mind his own damn business for once? He's never survive a day in the Foot Clan, that's for sure! _If you were in the Foot Clan, you only cared about your own business. Never did you care about what someone else did unless someone was breaking a rule. That was one of Shredder's most enforced rules, second to his most important one: _Never, ever fall in love. _Noticing the turtles staring at her, she ate the rest of her breakfast before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Splinter watched as Sammi snapped at Mikey, then angrily ate the rest of her breakfast and left the room. _She definitely has his temper... _He thought. He still couldn't believe who she was. It just didn't add up! He shook his head, puzzled. _I must meditate on this. _Then he turned and went into his room, not even saying 'Hello' to his sons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Heeeeerrrrreeeee'ssss Chapter 8! 8D Once again, I don't own TMNT. I only own Sammi. :3 Oh, and I believe some of you might enjoy the ending... *cough**cough*Mikey and Sammi*cough**cough* That's all I'm saying. ;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikey hesitated for a few minutes before deciding to follow Sammi. He walked into the living room, where he saw Sammi sitting on the couch, staring off into the distance.

"Sammi?" He asked nervously. Sammi focused her strange, blueish-gray gaze on him.

"What?" She muttered, still annoyed at him.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I'm s-sorry for annoying you." He stammered, uneasily.

Sammi shrugged. "It's alright. It's just... I'm not very experienced when it comes to those things... No one has ever asked me if I'm ok before..."

Mikey stood there, unsure of what he should say. A long, awkward silence filled the room until Mikey cleared his throat and said," Do... Do you want to play some video games with me?"

Sammi blinked. Video games were frowned upon in the Foot Clan. Under no circumstances could a member of the Foot Clan play video games. _And I don't think that spying on the turtles is an excuse to break a rule. _She thought."Um... Actually, I was kinda wondering if maybe you could show me around the place?"

Mikey smiled a little, though inside he was slightly upset. "Um, sure." He beckoned with his hand for her to follow him. "This way."

* * *

At the end of the tour, Mikey led her to a door that she hadn't seen yet. "This is our spare room," he said. "But, I guess it's your room now." He smiled.

Sammi nodded. "Cool." She said, twisting the knob and opening the door. She stepped into a room containing a bed in one corner, a nightstand next to the bed, a dresser in the corner opposite the bed, and another door leading off to another room.

"That door leads to a bathroom," Mikey said, pointing towards the door.

Sammi nodded again. "Alright." She then noticed her bag lying on the bed. "Who brought that in here?" She asked.

"I did. While Donnie was making breakfast, I grabbed your bag and brought it in here." Mikey replied. "Sorry I didn't tell you that, if you were wondering where it was."

Sammi smiled. "Thanks, Mikey. And I actually didn't really think about it at all today, so it's okay."

Mikey smiled back. "Well, I'll let you unpack your stuff." He said, closing the door and leaving the room.

Sammi watched him leave, then immediately walked over to the bed once he was gone. She opened the bag and pulled out the items that were inside of it. _Let's see... Extra clothes... Some toothpaste... A toothbrush... A wallet... Wait, a wallet? _Sammi took out the wallet and opened it to find plenty of money inside of it. _I wonder why that's in here... _She thought before shrugging and resuming digging through her bag.

* * *

A little while later, Sammi had packed everything away, and was standing by her door, examining her room. "Not bad," she murmured to herself. Then, she opened the door and walked out of the room.

Mikey was sitting on the couch, reading what looked like a comic book. "Hey, Mikey." She said, sitting beside him. "What are you reading?"

Mikey showed her the title of the comic. "I've already read this like 5,000 times! It's really good!"

Sammi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Really?" She asked. "I didn't think a comic was that good."

Mikey's jaw dropped. "Well, then you need to read this!" He placed the comic book in her hands, accidentally touching Sammi's hands with his own.

Sammi pulled her hands back, alarmed.

"Sorry!" Mikey said. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Sammi looked away. "It's okay." She mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *Cries from happiness* My story is getting such good reviews! (Considering this idea just randomly spawned in my head, lol.) :'D Thank you all so much! **

***clears throat* Now, about the chapter. This chapter won't seem very relavant to the plot until later in the story. Buuut, there are some important things in this chapter that you might want to look for... ;3**

**Oh, and one more thing: I don't own TMNT. I only own Sammi. :3 **

* * *

Sammi lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had done that for several hours, thinking about the day's events.

After her and Mikey's hands had touched, they had both remained silent until the others had come into the room. Raph had suggested that he and Mikey go train, while Donnie disappeared into another room to work on his inventions. Leo had remained in the living room, deciding to watch _Space Heroes_.

But the strange part happened after Mikey and Raph had left the room and started training: Sammi's body had begun to hurt. But only in certain spots, like her left knee or her right shoulder. Puzzled and in pain, she had stumbled into her room and flopped down on her bed, where she had remained the rest of the day.

Now, it was around 7:45. Sammi sat up and stretched, looking around her room. Back in the Foot Clan, she was accustomed to going to bed early, usually around 8:00. So, she walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers, taking out the pair of pajamas she had found inside the bag. The Purple Dragons seemed to have given her everything, from a wallet full of money (she still had no idea what she was going to do with it), to several different clothes.

She quickly changed into her pajamas, then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed. Again, she stared up at the ceiling. Back at the Foot Clan, Shredder had told her to recite as many of the rules as she could out loud before she fell asleep. But since she was in the turtles' lair, she would have to recite them in her head. _Rule number one: Never, ever fall in love. If anyone has broken this rule, he/she will be severely punished. Rule number two: Unless something concerns you or someone is breaking a rule, mind your own business. Rule number three: Video games are forbidden in the Foot Clan. Anyone caught playing them will be punished. Rule number four: Always have your teammate's back. _

Sammi's eyelids began to droop. _Rule number... Number five: Laughter is not allowed. _This rule had always confused Sammi when she was younger. _No laughter? _She had been appalled when she had first heard that rule. Briefly, she wondered what she had been like before she had started her training. Silly and adventerous? Smart and undisciplined? She shook her head. Her mother would probably know.

Her mother. Tears sparkled in Sammi's eyes as she thought of her mom, who had died when she was very, very little. She only had the faintest of memories of her mom...

_Rain pounded around Sammi, confusing her, blinding her. But she was determined to find her mom. "Mommy?" She wailed. There was no answer, except for the endless pattering of the rain. "Mommy, where are you?" She ran around, calling for her mom. Then, a blinding flash of lightning lit up the surrounding area, revealing a limp, lifeless shape huddled on the ground several feet away from Sammi._

_A loud crash of thunder caused Sammi to jump. Even more afraid, she dashed over to the limp shape - and slipped, falling into a strange, dark liquid. _Blood! _She thought. _This is blood! _She crawled closer to the shape, examining it as best she could until another flash of lightning illuminated the shape's face. Sammi gave a strangled gasp - She had found her mom!_

_"M-mommy?" She whispered, shaking her mom's shoulder. The thunder sounded again, but Sammi ignored it. "Mommy? It's me... S-Sammi! Wake up, Mommy! Please wake up!" But the limp body remained silent, not saying a single word. Sammi's hands were wet with blood, but she didn't care. She had to wake her mom up! "Mommy, get up!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "P-please wake up, Mommy!" Still no response._

_"Sammi!" Growled a sudden voice, causing Sammi to jump. "What are you doing out here?"_

_Sammi knew that voice. "Daddy!" She squealed, running towards him and hugging him. "M-mommy... She... She won't wake up!" Sammi could hardly say the words. "Daddy, p-please make her get up!"_

_Her father glared at her mother's unmoving body. "Your mother's dead," he growled, pulling Sammi off of him._

_Sammi gazed up at her father, her blue-gray eyes wide with alarm. "W-what? Daddy, no! S-she can't be... She can't be dead!"_

_Her father focused his glare down at her. "Well, she is, Sammi. Now, come on!" He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her inside. But just as he did that, a third flash of lightning lit up the sky, allowing her to see her mom's body, and for the first time, Sammi noticed huge claw marks across her mom's body. She sobbed, burying her head in her father's shoulder._

Sammi gasped, her eyes red from crying. Crying. She had been crying! She sniffled, then rolled onto her side and faced the door, where she noticed that it was open, just a crack, and a single eye was peering through. Someone had been watching her! She sat up, and whoever was watching her quickly closed the door. Sammi could hear soft footsteps padding away. _Who was that, and why was he/she watching me? _She shivered, then rolled onto her other side and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 10! :D A****bout the chapterrr... It focussssesss on Karrrrai, becausssse sssshe isss an imporrrtant charrracterrrr in thisss ssstorrrry.**

**Oh, and I don't own TMNT. I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

That same night, Karai sat on her bed, her arms folded across her chest. She was still mad at her father for choosing Sammi to go on that mission instead of her. She _knew_ he favored her - No matter how many times he denied it! She kicked the wall angrily. Sammi had ruined her life! Ever since that little brat had been brought into the Foot Clan, her life had changed. She could still remember the night she had first met Sammi...

_Karai was holding a sword, swinging it around to block the attacks of the Foot Ninjas she was training with. One of them tried to kick her in the head; she ducked and elbowed the ninja so hard that he fell over with a grunt of surprise. She then whirled around and slashed at another one who was creeping up behind her. _

_"Excellent, Karai." Said a deep voice. Karai turned to see her father standing a short distance away, a small shape standing behind him. He motioned for Karai to come closer. When she approached him, he stepped to the side, and the small shape that Karai had seen earlier was revealed to be a girl._

_A girl. She had long, brown hair and strange, blue-gray eyes. Small freckles dotted her face, which was a mixture of excitement and confusion "Who are you?" She asked, looking at Karai. _

_Karai narrowed her eyes. "Daddy, who is this?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest._

_Shredder looked at his daughter. "She is the Foot Clan's newest member, Karai."_

_Karai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know that, Daddy. But what's her name?" _

_"Her name is Sammi, and I expect you to treat her with respect. Understand?" He gave her a stern look._

_Karai nodded. "Yes, Daddy." She said, looking into his one good eye._

_"Good," he said before turning to look at Sammi. "Karai will help you train, understand?"_

_Sammi nodded. "Yes." She squeaked, nodding eagerly._

Karai blinked as she realized that her hands were clenched into fists. She slowly unclenched them, taking a deep, calming breath as she did so. _Sammi's bound to screw up sometime soon, _she thought. _And when she does, I'll be sure to savor that moment._

* * *

The next day, Karai was taking out her anger on an old punching bag she had found. She gave the bag a hard kick. _That's for you, Sammi. _She thought. She kicked the bag again. _So was that. _She landed several punches on the old bag, pretending that it was Sammi. _All those years... She thought she could steal my attention. That damn bi- _Karai stopped her assault on the bag when she saw her father approach her.

"Father," she said, bowing in respect. "What are you doing here?"

Shredder narrowed his one good eye at her. "I have been watching you," he said. "You seem to have something against punching bags."

Karai was shocked to find a small note of humor in her father's voice. "Yeah, so what?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you finally realizing that _I_ should have infiltrated the turtles' lair instead of Sammi? The one you favor?" She sneered.

Instantly, Shredder's temper exploded. "I do not, favor Sammi, Karai! You should know that!" He glared at her, then turned and left.

Karai, who had been cowering in fear, watched as her father left the room. _I know you favor her.._


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Lair, Sammi was wandering around, bored. The turtles were training with Splinter, giving Sammi some free time. As she walked around, her body ached, which it seemed to be doing so much that Sammi almost considered it normal. Continuing her roaming, she couldn't help but marvel at how amazing the turtles' lair looked. So absorbed in her surroundings that she didn't notice the door she was heading towards until she smacked into it.

"Ow..." She moaned, rubbing her head. Great. Another pain to add to her body. She looked at the door and thought back to when Mikey had shown her around the lair. This was the door to Donnie's lab! She quickly glanced around before opening the door a crack and peering inside. There were several tables with a countless number of inventions on top of them. Dozens and dozens of discarded tools lay on the floor, making it hard for Sammi to walk without stepping on anything. Several blueprints covered the walls and occupied some of the tables.

A sudden idea occurred to Sammi. _What if I took some of these back to Shredder? He could give them to Baxter and have him build them for us to use against the turtles! _Excited at this idea, Sammi snuck into the lab, (careful not to step on any of the tools) and grabbed one of the blueprints. Then she dashed out of the lab and into her room, making sure the door to the lab was closed. _If I left that open... They'd know someone was in there for sure._

* * *

A couple of hours after the turtles had finished training, Donnie decided to go work in his lab. He had recently started working on a blueprint for an improved version of their weapons. Like his bo staff, for example. He was tired of it breaking, and was coming up with a way for it to not break so much. A person would've thought he'd learned his lesson about improving his weapons after the Metalhead incident, but this time, Donnie was going to keep his weapon in its normal stick shape. He just wanted to make it less likely to snap in half.

He opened the door to the lab and stepped inside. He always felt comfortable in here, with his numerous inventions to work on. It always calmed him down whenever he lost his temper, which was very rare. He walked over to the table he had put the blueprint on and blinked with surprise. It was gone! He checked underneath the table, which did him no good, as it was very cluttered and messy.

He stood up and thought for a moment. The purple masked turtle wasn't the most organized turtle, but he _never _misplaced a blueprint. It was possible, though. He shook his head. _No. I remember putting it there. The only explanation is... Someone stole it! _Fear pulsed through him. _Who could have stolen it? _Then he realized - It was probably one of Mikey's pranks. He always tried to make him lose his temper by stealing his stuff. "_Mikey_! Give me back my blueprint!" He cried.

The door to the lab suddenly opened slightly and Mikey's head poked through the opening. "What blueprint?" He asked, confused.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Don't act dumb, Mikey. I know you stole -" He stopped himself. Mikey never acted dumb. He didn't need to! Which meant that if Mikey didn't steal his blueprint...

Mikey noticed his brother's eyes widen in horror. "Donnie? What is it?" He started to get a little nervous.

"Someone stole one of my blueprints, Mikey!" Donnie seemed to explode into a terrorized frenzy. "_Do you know what this means, Mikey_?!" He cried, grabbing his younger brother's shoulders and staring him in the eye. "_Someone must have snuck in and stolen one of my blueprints_!"

Mikey shrugged, a little nervous, but still unsure of what the big deal was. "So?"

Donnie glared at Mikey. "_So? So?! _Mikey, if someone snuck into the Lair and stole a blueprint, then whoever did that _now knows where we live_!"

Mikey's bright blue eyes widened as he realized what Donnie was saying. "Oh my gosh... Someone knows were we live!" Excited, he tore himself out of Donnie's grip and ran out of the lab. "Guys! Someone knows where we live!"

Donnie face palmed himself and followed his brother out of the lab, where he found him eagerly talking to Raph, Leo and Sammi.

"Guys, guess what? Someone knows where we live! We're famous!" Cried Mikey excitedly, doing his happy dance. As Donnie approached them, he noticed Sammi look mildly nervous.

Raph smacked Mikey in the head. "Idiot! That's a _bad _thing!"

Mikey stopped dancing and blinked. "Ohhh... That explains why Donnie was so upset. I thought it was because one of his blueprints went missing."

Leo, Raph, and Sammi's eyes all went wide.

"What?" Leo fixed his dark blue gaze on Donnie. "Someone... _Stole _one of your blueprints?" His words came out slowly.

Donnie nodded.

Raph glared at him. "Well, which one? Please let it be something simple like an improved DVD player."

Donnie winced. "No, actually... It was my blueprint for an improvement of my bo staff."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 12! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, guys! :D I is a happy turtle now. ^3^ Oh, and I'm thinking of doing a chapter from one of the turtles' POV's. Idk whose POV it'll be in, so I'll let you guys decide. ^.^ Just tell me whose POV you think it should be, and whoever has the most votes will have a chapter from their POV. Aaaaannnndd, that's about it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

Raph'seyes were blazing with anger. "What?!" He snapped, jumping up and grabbing Donnie's shoulders. "What?!"

Donnie shrank back slightly. "I-I..." He suddenly stood up and brushed Raph's arms off of him. "Well excuse me for wanting to make it less breakable!" He snapped, which surprised his brothers.

Leo calmly walked over to them. "Calm down, you guys. It was probably only a few minor tweaks... Right?" He said, looking at Donnie.

Donnie shrugged nervously. "Yes... And no."

Mikey blinked. "Well, what did you do to it, dude?"

Donnie sighed. "I... May have planned on having it made of steel, and instead of having one blade to choose from, there are 3 different blades. And I planned on having a light attached to the other end of it."

Leo paled slightly. "Oh dear..." He said quietly. He then gave Donnie a determined look. "Let's go up to the surface and see if we can try and find whoever took it."

Donnie started to protest, then closed his mouth and nodded. _I highly doubt we'll find out who took it. It could have been stolen hours ago! _He thought as he followed his brothers up to the surface.

Sammi watched as the turtles left, smirking once they were gone._ Stupid turtles! They'll never find it, especially once I deliver it to Shredder. _She gave a satisfied sigh and sat down on the couch, bored. She gazed around, so absorbed that she failed to notice Splinter's paw steps as he approached her.

"Hello, Samantha." He said. Sammi jumped, startled.

"S-Splinter!" She said, quickly. "H-hi!"

Splinter's calm brown eyes glimmered with seriousness for a moment, before being replaced with friendliness. "Would you like some tea?" He asked suddenly, catching Sammi slightly off guard. Sammi nodded, and Splinter left the room, returning a few moments later carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot on it.

He sat down in front of Sammi and poured her a cup of tea. "So, Samantha," he said as he handed her the cup, "tell me about yourself."

Sammi took a sip of the tea as she thought up a couple of lies. "Let's see... Well, I'm an only child, and my parents never loved me at all." She said in a quiet tone. "I'm quite smart, and I know a couple of defensive moves."

Splinter nodded calmly, seeing right through Sammi's lies. "I see," he said. He took a sip of tea before asking another question. "If you're so smart, what was your best subject in school, then?" His brown eyes searched hers for a moment.

Sammi shrugged. "Language." That was no lie.

"Worst subject?" He pressed.

"Math." Neither was that.

"Ah." He held out the teapot. "More?" He offered.

Sammi nodded and held out the cup, watching as he poured in the tea.

He gave himself some more tea and set down the teapot. "Any hobbies?"

Sammi blinked. _Hobbies... Hobbies..._ She racked her brain, trying to think of something she could say. "Drawing." She blurted out the first thing that she could come up with. "And reading."

Splinter stroked his small beard. "I see." He was silent for a moment. "Have you ever played video games?"

Sammi shook her head. "I'm terrible at them," she lied, suddenly a little nervous. Why was he asking her these questions?

Splinter's right ear twitched with suspicion as he took another sip of tea. "Might I ask who your parents were?"

Sammi hesitated for a moment. "My... mom was a... Teacher, and my dad was a... Banker. Their names were... Rachel and Anthony." Sammi said, hoping that she sounded convincing.

Splinter watched her, his brown eyes full of seriousness again. "Any friends?" He asked casually.

Sammi shook her head. "I never talked to anyone, and no one ever talked to me."

Splinter gave her a curious look. "You were a loner, then?"

Sammi nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Splinter nodded. "So, you are Samantha, daughter of Rachel the teacher and Anthony the banker. You excelled in Language and struggled in Math, and had no friends. You enjoy reading and drawing."

Sammi nodded as she stood up to leave. "Yep. That's me." She said as she left.

But Splinter's next words caused her to freeze up. "No, that is not you. You are Samantha, member of the Foot Clan and daughter of the Shredder."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 13 for all of you lovely people. ;3 Oh, and about the POV thing, I'll let you guys know when the POV voting thing ends. For example, if I decide Chapter 20 will be from someone's POV, then you can vote until I say that the voting is closed. (Did that make sense? I feel like that didn't make sense...)**

**I feel like I forgot something... ._.**

**Oh yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

Sammi slowly turned to face Splinter, fear coursing through her. "H-how did you-?"

"How did I know?" He chuckled slightly. "I'm not blind, Samantha. I can clearly see that you have his eyes and temper. And besides, look at your posture."

Sammi glanced at herself to see that she was in a defensive stance, one that Shredder had taught her.

Splinter continued. "You see? You have, out of habit, gotten into a defensive stance because you are around an enemy. Only someone trained in ninjitsu would do that without even noticing. Don't think I haven't noticed you in that posture before."

Sammi blinked. "B-but I don't understand... Aren't you going to... To kick me out?" She was puzzled.

Splinter stood up and smoothed his kimono. "I believe that by staying here, you will eventually learn to make the right choice."

Sammi's hands clenched into fists. "I already have made the right choice!" She spat. "And that choice is being loyal to my father!"

Splinter merely shrugged and said, "Ah, but how do you _know _that is the right choice?"

Sammi opened her mouth for a sharp retort, but Splinter had walked away and was going into another room. _Stupid old rat, _she thought. _He thinks he can try and convince me to betray my father! _She scoffed, then retreated into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and his brothers were jumping across the rooftops, looking for whoever had stolen Donnie's blueprint. So far, their efforts had been in vain. Not a single brother had a clue as to who had stolen the blueprint or where it might be.

_This is pointless! _Thought Donnie as he followed his brothers. _Whoever stole it could be miles away! We'll never find it! _He suddenly skidded to a halt, which caught his brothers' attention.

"What is it, Donnie?" Asked Leo, alarmed.

Donnie's mind was whirling. "It just occurred to me: What if whoever stole my blueprint waited for us to leave the lair, so they could go back in and steal _more _blueprints?"

Raph pulled out his sais. "Then let's go back!"

Leo looked at Donnie. "Do you really think that someone would do that?"

Donnie shrugged. "It's a possibility. Besides, what are the chances that we'll catch the thief? I didn't know it was gone until several hours after training! Someone could have taken it while we were training, you know."

Raph gave an annoyed sigh. "And you couldn't have told us that _earlier_?!"

Leo flashed him a _calm down_ look, then faced Donnie again. "You're right. Let's go back to the Lair." He tapped Mikey's shoulder. "Come on, Mikey."

The orange masked turtle followed his brothers back to the Lair, not saying a word. He briefly wondered what they would do if Donnie's hunch was correct and someone had stolen more blueprints while they were gone. _Are we going to have to search the entire city!? _

* * *

As the turtles made their way back home, Sammi sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She had been doing that ever since her conversation with Splinter. Would he tell the turtles who she was? She shook her head. He wouldn't... Would he? She flopped down on her bed. _Stop being so paranoid! _She thought. But no matter what she told herself, there was still a small bit of doubt nagging at the back of her head.

She sighed. _Maybe some sleep will help, _she thought as she closed her eyes.

_She was hopping across the rooftops, following Leo, Donnie, and Raph. She could faintly hear the flapping of her bandana in the slight breeze. Wait, a bandana? Sammi didn't wear a bandana... Unless... She glanced down at her feet and stifled a gasp. These weren't her feet! They were... Mikey's! That was why she hadn't seen him! She _was _him!_

_She blinked and focused her gaze ahead of her, slightly alarmed. _This doesn't make any sense... _She thought before suddenly tripping and landing flat on her face. She yelped and picked herself up, her face stinging with pain._

Sammi sat upright, gasping for breath. _Calm down, _she mentally ordered herself. _It was just a dream... _

So why did her face still sting?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Helloooo! ;3 Hereeee'sssss Chapterrrrr 14 jusssst forrrr youuuu!**

**Ugh, I ****_really _****need to stop talking like that. XD **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, don't forget to vote for the POV thing, and please tell me what you think! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

Donnie skidded to a halt when he heard Mikey's yelp of pain. _What now? _He turned around to see Mikey picking himself up off of the roof, a few small scrapes on his face. "You okay?" He asked.

Mikey nodded. "Totally! I just tripped, dude. That's all."

Donnie nodded and the two of them quickly ran to catch up with Leo and Raph, who were a couple of rooftops ahead of them now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammi had gotten out of bed and was now in the bathroom, examining her face in the mirror. There didn't seem to be any kind of injury... And besides, the pain was almost gone now. Shaking her head, she left the bathroom and walked out into the main room, where the turtles were just returning from trying to find the blueprint.

Donnie'e brown eyes met hers. "Sammi, did anyone come into the Lair while we were gone?" He asked.

Sammi shook her head. "Didn't see anyone. Why?"

Donnie didn't answer her. Instead, he brushed past her and disappeared into his lab without another word. Sammi gave his brothers a confused look. "Um... What was that for?"

"He thinks someone might have stolen more blueprints while we were gone," said Raph.

_Dammit, why didn't I think of that? _Thought Sammi. "Oh. Well, I don't think anyone came. I was in my room, so I don't really know..."

"Okay! We are good! No more blueprints are missing!" Announced Donnie as he came out of the lab and walked towards his brothers, relief etched on his face. "Oh, and do you need anything for your scrapes, Mikey?" He added.

Mikey shook his head; Sammi was shocked to see several small scrapes on his freckled face. "What happened?" She asked, then mentally scolded herself. _It's not my business!_

"Oh, nothing really. He just tripped and landed on his face." Replied Donnie.

Sammi stifled a gasp of shock. _Like in my dream... _She thought. Briefly, she considered telling them about her dream, then thought better of it and remained silent.

* * *

Later that day, Sammi was sitting on the couch pretending to watch whatever was on TV, when a 16-year old girl with flaming red hair entered the Lair. Sammi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?" She snapped.

The girl stopped walking and looked at her, her blue eyes wide with shock. "G-guys!"

"It's okay, April! We know her!" Reassured Leo as he hurried into the room.

The girl, April, gave a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. Because if word got out that you guys lived here..."

Leo winced as she said that. "Yeah, um... About that..."

April gave him a suspicious look. "What happened?! Did Karai find out? Leo, I told you! She's in the Foot Clan! You can't trust her!"

Leo folded his arms. "No, she didn't! What happened was-"

"Some random person came in and took one of Donnie's blueprints." Said Sammi bluntly.

Leo gave her an annoyed look that clearly said, _Don't interrupt me_, to which Sammi replied with a look that said, _Make me._

April face lost it's suspicious look. "Oh." She then turned to look at Sammi. "Hello there. I'm April." She gave a friendly smile.

Sammi nodded. "I'm Sammi. I take it you're Donnie's girl-"

"_Don't you dare!_" Screamed Donnie from inside his lab. Sammi smirked.

"I'm his what?" April asked, confused.

"You're his-" Sammi started to say.

"Friend! Y-you're my friend! Heh heh! D_efinitely _not my girlfriend or anything! Ha ha..." Donnie cried as he burst out of the lab, his face a bright red. His eyes blazed as he glared a warning look at Sammi, who merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Apriiiiiillll!" Cried Mikey as he raced into the room and eagerly ran over to April. "Didja bring anything for us? Didja didja didja?"

Donnie smacked Mikey in the head. "She doesn't have to give us gifts every time she comes, Mikey!"

Mikey gave a sheepish grin. "Right. Sorry."

April smiled, then looked around. "Where's Raph?"

"I'm here, I'm here," he grumbled as he walked into the room. Sammi watched as he joined his brothers and April, then got up and followed him.

"So," said Leo. "Anything happen recently?"

April shook her head. "Not really. The occasional street fight, but that's about it. It's been a little too quiet lately... I don't like it."

"W-want us to do a night patrol? J-just to make sure everything's alright?" Stuttered Donnie. "What if something happened, and y-you were kidnapped, like your father?"

April's eyes flashed with anger. "I can take care of myself!" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

Donnie was taken aback. "I-I know! I didn't mean that! I j-just..." Donnie was at a loss for words, his cheeks a bright red, his eyes glimmering with nervousness, his mouth opening and closing, although no sound came out.

Sammi began to wonder if it was possible to slap some sense into someone.

Fortunately, Raph seemed to have the same thought. He slapped Donnie's face as hard as he could, causing his brother to quickly blurt out the words, "Imeanttosaythatitcouldhappen I'msorryApril!"

All five of them stared at him in utter confusion. Sammi, as much as it killed her to do it, decided to help Donnie out. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you just go do that night patrol? Just to make sure nothing's up?" She whispered. In an even lower voice, she added, "That's about the only way you can salvage at least _part _of your dignity."

Donnie nodded quickly. "Good idea," he whispered. In a louder voice, he added, "Leo, maybe we should go check, you know. Make sure nothing's going on."

Leo quickly realized what was going on and nodded. "Alright guys, let's go." He said, leading his brothers out of the Lair, leaving Sammi and April by themselves.

"Well, that was... Strange..." Said April after they had left.

Sammi scoffed. "We hang out with giant mutant turtles, and you say _that _was strange?" She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that was probably the most normal thing that happened to me today."

* * *

**Author's Note (again, lol): If you can't read what Donnie said (I don't blame you if you can't), this is what he said:**

**"I meant to say that it could happen! I'm sorry April!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, everyone! :3 Thank you soooooooooo much to ****_everyone _****who reviewed and favorited! Heck, even if you only read the first chapter, I still want to thank you! =D**

***Clears throat and acts serious* Now, where was I? Oh, right. Enjoy Chapter 15, everyone! ;3 Don't forget to vote on the POV thing! ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

**Sooo in other words...**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I HAVE SO MUCH OF MY LIFE LEFT TO LIVE! D':**

**And if you ****_did _****sue me, Mikey would be ****_maaaaaaad_****!**

**You know, cause Mikey and I are best buds. ^3^ (At least, we are in my imagination.)**

* * *

April's eyes widened slightly when she heard Sammi speak. _Her voice... It sounds kind of familiar... _"Yeah... I guess.."

Sammi was silent as she gazed around the Lair, impressed. "Is it true that this actually used to be a subway station?" She asked finally.

April nodded. "Yeah."

Sammi nodded as well. "Cool."

April eye's narrowed. She _looked _familiar, she _sounded _familiar... She studied Sammi for a few moments before giving up. How the hell was she supposed to know why Sammi looked familiar? She was probably just imagining it.

"So, um... April... Do you want to... Go play a board game or something? You know... Have some bonding time." Said Sammi hesitantly. Mikey had shown Sammi where they kept their board games if they were forced to stay inside all day. Which wasn't that uncommon.

"Um... Sure!" Said April, getting up and walking over to a closet door. She opened the door, revealing several different games. "What one?"

Sammi came up behind her and looked at them. "'Battleship?'" She asked, shrugging.

April shrugged too. "Alright, then. 'Battleship' it is."

"Want me to go get some food or something?" Asked Sammi, gesturing to the kitchen. She had seen a few bags of popcorn in the pantry earlier, and she figured that it would be okay if she ate one.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Said April as she began to set up the game.

Sammi nodded and grabbed two bags of popcorn, then put them in the microwave one at a time. Once they had both been heated up, Sammi opened the bags and emptied them into a plastic bowl. Then she opened the refrigerator, grabbed two water bottles, and headed out, carrying the bowl in one arm and the water bottles in the other.

By now, April had completely set up the game. Sammi set down the bowl and handed April one of the water bottles.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip.

Sammi nodded and sat down, and the two girls began playing.

"G5," said Sammi.

"Miss," replied April. "F3,"

"Hit..." Muttered Sammi.

"Yes!" Cried a triumphant April.

Sammi allowed April to momentarily celebrate, then murmured,"D4,"

"Argh! Ye hit me!" Groaned April, pretending to sound like a pirate.

Sammi smirked. "Aye, Captain Sammi be victorious again!"

April laughed. "Oh yeah? Well then, how about this?" She suddenly lowered her voice and gave Sammi a serious look. "C... 4."

Sammi pretended to be afraid. "No... Not C4! Anything but that!"

April's eyes flashed triumphantly. "Hit?" She grinned.

Sammi shook her head. "Nope." She gave April a sly smirk.

April groaned. "You little trickster!" She said teasingly.

Sammi's smirk widened a little. "Why thank you," she said.

April laughed, watching Sammi, whose face seemed devoid of any humor.

"Wasn't that funny?" Asked April.

Sammi shrugged. "Maybe."

April frowned. Sammi had no sense of humor, and she acted quite serious at times. Kind of like...

Suddenly, it hit April. She now knew why Sammi looked so familiar.

"You're in the Foot Clan!" She gasped, jumping up and pointing at Sammi. "_That's _why you look so familiar! When I was with the turtles one night, _I saw you_. You're a... A member of the Foot Clan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie's brothers were teasing him about his crush on April.

"Just ask her out already!" Said Raph. "I mean, it's not like you're a giant, mutant turtle who has no chance with her. Oh, wait. You _are!_"

Donnie glared at Raph. "Ha ha," he said, his voice clearly showing that he was not amused.

"Aw, come on, Donnie! If you don't, you're gonna end up sad and alone." Insisted Mikey.

"Mikey, that's _you _you're talking about." Said Raph.

"Hey!" Cried Mikey.

"Enough, guys!" Said Leo, stepping between them. "Stop teasing Donnie about his girlfriend. You're taking all of my ideas!"

Mikey grinned. "Then say something before we steal it!"

Leo opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and shook his head before saying, "No, no, no. Donnie already knows that April won't date him. Why remind him? Oh wait... I just did!"

Donnie face palmed himself as his three brothers fell over laughing. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _He thought as they slowly stopped laughing and stood up again.

"Sorry, Don." Said Leo calmly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Piped up Mikey.

"I'm not," scoffed Raph.

_Why am I not surprised? _Thought Donnie. "Come on," he said, beckoning with his hand. "Let's keep going."

"Hey, look! It's April!" Cried Raph a short while later.

Donnie skidded to a halt, blushing madly. "W-where?!" He scanned the area around them, realizing that he had been fooled when he heard Raph's laugh.

"I can't believe you _fell _for that!" He laughed.

Donnie glared at his older brother, then whipped out his bo staff and smacked him in the arm with it.

"OWW!" He yelped, jumping backwards as Donnie put away his staff. "Why'd you do that?!"

But Donnie was already leaping onto the next rooftop, clearly not planning on answering Raph's question.

"Dammit, that's going to leave a bruise," growled Raph as he examined his arm. He sighed, then followed Donnie, Leo and Mikey.

Mikey ran up to Donnie. "Nice, dude!" He hissed quietly. "Hitting Raph with your staff was brave! Brave, but stupid. He'll definitely pound you in training."

"You're one to talk about stupidity," muttered Donnie to himself.

* * *

Sammi could feel her blood run cold. "W-what?" She squeaked.

"You're in the Foot Clan! Do the turtles know?!" April hissed angrily.

Sammi shook her head. "I-I can explain!' She cried.

April raised an eyebrow, dubious.

Sammi realized that this was her chance to dig her way out of her current predicament. "I-I _used _to be in the Foot Clan," she lied. "But I left them. The night the turtles found me was actually when I was running away from the Foot Clan." She hung her head, pretending to be ashamed. "I... I ran away from home about a year ago, and that same night, the Foot Clan found me and took me in. I didn't like it there, though. It was to harsh and cruel. So, I planned my escape, then when the night came, I left."

April blinked, fooled by Sammi's very convincing lie. "Why didn't you tell them?" She asked.

Sammi sniffled, making it sound like she was crying. "B-b-back at the Foot Clan, j-j-just about a m-month before I left... They began t-talking about d-d-destroying some turtles... So, when the turtles r-rescused me, I decided not to... Not to tell them, because I... I was afraid of what they would do i-if they found out I had once b-been in the Foot Clan..."

April gave Sammi a sympathetic glance. "Look, I'm sure they'll be okay with it-"

"No!" Cried Sammi. "P-please... Don't tell them!"

April blinked, then smiled. "All right, all right. Your secret's safe with me."

Sammi looked up at April. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem," replied April.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello my awesome readers. c; Here's Chapter 16! :D Remember to decide on the POV thing, and most importantly: Enjoy da chapta! XDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi! :3**

* * *

_Later that night..._

Sammi tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Something was bugging her, but what it was she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't sleep. And she _hated _being unable to sleep. Angrily, she punched her pillow, as if it was her pillow's fault that she couldn't sleep. _Why can't I fall asleep?! _She thought as she rolled onto her side.

She sighed. She had already done her nighttime routine (a.k.a. mentally reciting the rules of the Foot Clan), but she was still wide awake. She gave an inward growl of frustration. _Damn it! Why can't I fall asleep?! _

She rolled onto her other side and glared at the wall. Frustrated, she gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. She slipped on some clothes and slipped out of the room.

Quietly, she hurried towards the manhole and climbed up, relishing the cool breeze that greeted her when she removed the lid. Carefully, she climbed out of the manhole and silently put the lid back into place. Then she walked off, gazing around at the huge city.

She briefly stopped walking and looked straight up at the sky. Millions and millions of miles away, the stars glistened brightly, as if someone had just polished and shined them for hours on end. As a kid, Sammi had enjoyed star gazing. Especially after her mom had died...

_Sammi stuck her head out the window of the apartment that she shared with Karai. Far below her, cars drove by along the streets, while way above her, the stars glittered. Careful not to make any noise, Sammi stepped out of the window and onto the fire escape, where she climbed up onto the top of the building._

_A cool breeze wrapped itself around her small, lean body, chilling her. She shivered, but didn't leave. Instead, she stared up, up at the dozens and dozens of stars that dotted the night sky. She scanned the sky to see if she could find the Little Dipper. Her mom had always had to help her find it, and now that she was gone... Sammi was determined to find it on her own._

_She remembered how she had told her mom that one day, she would find the Little Dipper, all by herself. That night seemed like a lifetime ago to her now that her mom was gone._

_She sniffled as a tear made its way down her cheek. She missed her mom. _Why did you have to die, Mommy? _She thought sadly. _I still need you! _Suddenly Sammi couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into tears. _It's not fair!

_"Samantha! What are you doing here?!" Snarled a deep voice. Uh-oh. Daddy had caught her. Sammi whirled around, her eyes red and puffy from crying._

_"I-I..." She stuttered. "I miss Mommy!" She clung to her father, as if she were afraid that he would suddenly die too._

_Her father roughly pushed her away. "She's dead, Sammi. Missing her isn't going to bring her back. Nothing will."_

_Sammi sniffled again. "B-but it's not fair! Why did she have to-"_

_Her father sighed and crouched down so that he was eye level with his daughter. "Sammi, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told you or Karai."_

_Sammi wiped her eyes and blinked._

_"You see, your mother was... Killed by... Them." Her father said sadly, making the child believe that he was telling the truth. "You know who 'them' refers too, right?"_

_Sammi nodded. She didn't need to ask who 'them' refered to. She knew who they were. They were 'the good guys' as she called them. Cops, normal people, etc._

_Her father continued his fib. "Yes, and they killed her simply because she was trying to do what we believe is right. They believe that _we _are the monsters. What we do is right, but to them, what we do is wrong."_

_Sammi blinked again. "S-so they th-thought that she was a... A bad guy?"_

_Her father gave a sad smile. "Exactly." He stood up and pointed to the fire escape. "Now, go back to bed now!"_

_Sammi whimpered fearfully and dashed inside. Her father was often like that- One mood one minute, a completely different one the next._

Sammi pulled herself out of her memories and continued to walk. Unfortunately, dark gray clouds had appeared, blocking out the stars, and sending cold, wet snowflakes down onto Sammi. She still continued to walk, stopping when the snow began to fall even harder. Shivering, she decided to head back to the Lair.

It didn't take her long to find her way back, but the snow had begun to fall even harder, making it harder to see. She was freezing cold, and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed. She quietly lifted the lid up and climbed down into the sewer, making sure to close the lid.

After about a minute, Sammi had reached the bottom of the ladder and stepped off. She dashed back into the Lair, and hurriedly ran into her room. She put her pajamas back on and climbed into bed, and fell asleep, worn out from being in the cold.

* * *

_The next day..._

When Sammi woke up the next morning, she felt... Different. Shrugging it off, she stumbled out of bed and left the room, not caring that she was still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Sammi." Greeted Donnie as she walked into the main part of the Lair. "Sleep well?"

Sammi shrugged. "Eh. Not much."

Donnie flashed her a sympathetic glance. "Oh."

Sammi sat down on the couch. "But, I'm fine now." She lied. She actually felt weird. "Ah... Ah... AH-CHOO!" Sammi's sneeze was so loud that Donnie jumped.

"Wow, that was a loud sneeze. You sure you're okay?" Donnie said, concerned.

Sammi nodded. "Ship-shape- AH-CHOO!"

Mikey came out of his room. "What the heck is that noise?" He said.

"Sammi," said Donnie as the girl sneezed again. "I think she might have a cold."

Sammi shook her head. "_Honestly, _guys, I'm _fine._ Ah... AH-CHOO!"

Donnie sighed. "Mikey, go get a pillow and a blanket. I'll go find my first aid kit."

"I'm on it!" Cried Mikey, dashing off in search of a pillow and a blanket. Donnie watched him leave before exiting the room. He returned a moment later, a first aid kit in his hands. At the same time, Mikey reentered the room, carrying a pillow and a blanket.

"Put the pillow there," said Donnie, pointing to a spot. Mikey nodded and placed the pillow there. Donnie gave him the thumbs up to show that he had done it right, then turned to Sammi. "Lie down," he instructed.

Sammi rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Donnie nodded towards the blanket that his brother held. "Okay, you can put that on her now."

Mikey gently draped the blanket over Sammi, then stood beside Donnie, eager to help Sammi. "Anything else I can do?"

Donnie nodded. "Go tell Leo and Raph that Sammi's sick, so they'll know to not hang around her until she's better." Mikey nodded and hurried off. "Oh, and Splinter, too!" He called, though he doubted Mikey had heard him.

Donnie sighed and opened the first aid kit. He took out the cold medicine and poured some of it into a small, plastic cup. "Drink this," he said, holding out the cup.

Sammi took the cup and drank the medicine. "Blech!" She spat out the medicine, making a face as she did so. "That stuff tastes weird!"

Donnie gave an exasperated sigh. Today was going to be a _long _day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 17 for you guys! :D Brace yourselves for plenty of fluff in zis chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

Sammi rolled over on her side, sleep tugging at her like the current of a river. All morning she had been sleeping on and off, unable to stay asleep for more than 15 minutes. She closed her eyes, only to open them as something gently shook her shoulder.

"Sammi?" It was Mikey.

Sammi snapped open her eyes and opened her mouth to snap at him, but closed it when she noticed his serious expression. "What?"

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips, but he still managed to give her a serious look. "Since everyone else is busy, I have decided to be your doctor for the day. Which means that you have to listen to _whatever I say_, okay?" He folded his arms across his plastron and looked at her.

Sammi rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She muttered bitterly.

Mikey jumped up eagerly, then quickly dashed out of the room. Sammi lifted her head to watch him leave, happy that he was leaving her alone for now.

But of course, that wasn't what Mikey was doing. What he _really _was doing was grabbing what he thought he would need to take care of Sammi. He returned to the room a moment later with a box filled with a blanket, some of his favorite comics, some crayons and paper, and a stuffed cat that he had convinced April to get for Sammi.

Sammi bit back a groan as Mikey came back in the room with the stuff. He gently set it down on the floor beside the couch and sat on a chair he had placed there. He reached in the box and pulled out one of the comics. "This is one of my favorites," he said as he opened the comic. Adopting a silly voice, he began to read it out loud to Sammi.

After he had finished, Sammi began to cough. Loudly. Alarmed, Mikey jumped up and raced into the kitchen, tripping over something and landing face down on the floor.

Sammi gave a pained yelp, which caused Mikey to jump back on his feet and race towards the pantry. He yanked open the door and spotted what he was looking for: Don's box of medicines. Heaven knew why he kept it in the pantry. Stretching, he managed to grab the box and set it on the counter, where he then opened it and searched for the cough medicine.

He pulled out a bottle labeled 'Aspirin'. Was this cough medicine? He vaguely remembered Donnie telling him that this was used for fevers and arthritis. Either that or he had been talking about ibuprofen. Mikey shrugged and opened the small bottle, taking out one pill. He hurriedly placed the box back where he had found it and raced back to where Sammi lay.

"Eat this," he instructed, shoving the pill into her mouth.

Sammi, surprised by the pill being shoved into her mouth, swallowed, but still continued to cough.

Alarmed by Sammi's constant coughing, Donnie emerged into the room, puzzled. "Who's coughing?" He asked.

Mikey jumped. "Sammi is. I-I gave her an aspirin, but..."

Donnie smacked Mikey upside the head. "Idiot! Mikey, aspirin is used for fevers and arthritis, not coughs!"

"Oh..." The orange masked turtle whimpered. "Well, sorry! I just wanted to help!"

Donnie shook his head as he inspected Sammi, who had stopped coughing. "She seems okay, but next time, please tell me if something's wrong before you try and fix it!"

Mikey nodded as he watched his brother leave the room. He then turned and faced Sammi, who had turned away from him.

Remembering the cat he had for her, he walked over to the box and grabbed the cat. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

Sammi sighed in annoyance, but closed her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Sammi, Mikey had both hands out in front of him, the stuffed cat sitting on them. "Okay, you can open them now!"

Sammi blinked open her eyes and saw a stuffed cat. Anger flashed through her for a brief second. "I'm not five, you know!" She said, but her words came out much sharper than she intended them to.

Mikey blinked, hurt, lowering his arms. "I-I know, but..." The young turtle's voice trailed off as he bit his lip nervously.

Sammi instantly regretted what she had said. "C-can I see it, though?" She asked.

Mikey nodded and handed the stuffed animal to her. Sammi held it up to her face and looked at it. It was a dark gray cat, except for its muzzle, paws, belly, and tail tip. Its eyes were a bright blue, and a peach colored color with a name tag attached to it wrapped around the cat's neck.

"I-if you look closely, you can see that the cat doesn't have a name... I'm pretty awesome at naming stuff, but I decided to let you try..." Mikey said after a moment.

Sammi inspected the name tag and saw that the cat was indeed nameless. She thought about it for a moment. If she were to name it, she wanted to give it a name that had a special meaning to her. "How about... Tang Shen?"

Mikey blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "W-what?"

"Tang Shen," repeated Sammi, her voice firm.

Mikey was silent. "Where did you hear that name?"

Sammi looked at Mikey, and realized that the young turtle must have heard about Tang Shen as well. Sammi quickly thought up a lie. "Oh! I... I read it once, in a book."

Mikey seemed to relax. "Oh..." He then looked at the cat. "Does that mean you'll...?"

Sammi nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep it." She gave Mikey a small smile.

Mikey smiled back at her, then noticed as she gave a loud yawn. "Want me to take you back to your room?" He asked.

Sammi nodded, and the next thing she knew, Mikey had scooped her up and was carrying her into her room. When they arrived there, he gently set her down on the bed and lay next to her, silent.

"Thanks, Mikey." She said as she yawned.

Mikey smiled. "No problem." He patted her shoulder, and sighed. _Why can't moments like this last forever? _

Eventually, Mikey had fallen asleep as well. He opened his eyes a short time later and sat up, watched Sammi for a moment, and started to leave when something caught his eye. Carefully, he moved Sammi's hand away to see that she was cuddling the stuffed cat against her chest. He smiled, then slipped out of the room.

He walked around the Lair, a little worried when no one appeared. "Raph? Donnie? Leo?"

"They went out on patrol, my son." Said Master Splinter as he walked by. "Donatello decided to let you stay behind, since you seemed to be fine where you were."

Mikey blushed when he realized that he had been caught. "Oops..."

Splinter chuckled when he saw his son's embarrassed expression. "It's alright, Michelangelo. They were not mad at you. Especially Donatello and Leonardo."

Mikey nodded. He was aware that both Donnie and Leo were each crushing on a girl. "What about Raph?"

Splinter hesitated for a moment. "He... Was a little upset about you choosing a girl over a patrol, but other than that, completely fine." He said the last part very quickly and hurried off, leaving Mikey to wonder whether Splinter was being honest with him or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: HAI GUYS. Here's chapter 18! :3 It's from Mikey's POV, btw. **

**Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

(The next day...)

"Hey Sammi!" I greeted her, smiling. "Want to go play video games or something?"

Sammi shook her head. "I'm terrible at them."

"So? I can teach you." I said.

Sammi shook her head again. "Trust me, I'm _really, really _terrible at them."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Sammi nodded, and I stood there, unsure of what to say. "...Do you... Um, want to see some of my drawings...?" I hesitate as she stands there, completely silent. "I'm, like _the best _artist ever!"

Sammi shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I could feel the grin returning to my face. "Awesome! This way!" I cried, taking her by her wrist and leading her to my room, where all of my pictures are.

"Okay, okay, okay, now close your eyes." I said once we were there.

Sammi sighed, but did what I told her to.

"Good, now keep them closed..." I told her as I reached under my bed and pulled out a small box. "And no peeking!"

"I'm not!" She muttered.

"Okay, now... Open!"

Sammi opened her eyes and looked around, confused. "Where are your drawings?" She asked.

"Down here, in this box," I said. "I keep them all in here so I won't lose them."

Sammi crouched down beside me and watched as I took off the lid, revealing the dozens and dozens of drawings.

"Whoa..." I heard her whisper. "You really _are _a good artist."

"Nuh-uh-uh! The _best _artist!" I corrected her.

Sammi rolled her pretty, blue gray eyes. "Sorry. _Best artist_."

I chuckled a little. "There you go," I said. After a moment, I picked up one of the drawings -a drawing of me, my brothers, and Splinter- and showed it to her. "This is one of my favorites," I told her.

Sammi examined the picture. "This is you guys and Splinter?"

I nodded. "Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Sammi smiled a little. "Sure is." She murmured quietly, "I wonder if I could ever draw like that."

I pointed underneath the bed. "All of my drawing supplies are under there," I said. "You could use them, if you want."

"R-really?" She asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Of course," I then reached under the bed and pulled out another box, this one filled with crayons, markers, jars of paint, and pencils, both colored and regular, sitting on top of several sheets of paper. "Show me what you can do," I said.

Sammi nervously took a pencil, a paper, and a small handful of crayons. "Here we go..." Gently, she started to draw the outline of what looked like a cat. When she finished it, she showed the outline to me. "You can tell what that is, right?"

"Hmm... A shark?" I teased.

Sammi's face took on a horrified expression. "It's a cat..." she mumbled.

"I knew it was a cat," I said, "I was just joking."

Sammi stuck her tongue out at me and resumed her drawing.

After a while, she sat back, staring at her drawing. "Well?"

I glance over at it, literally mind blown by how good it is. "Wow..." I whispered.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked, obviously worried.

I laughed. "It's good," I assured her. "No, scratch that- it's _great!"_

Sammi blinked. "Thanks!" She pointed towards the box full of art supplies. "Mind if I...?"

"Nah, go ahead," I said.

Sammi smiled slightly again and took another piece of paper.

This time, I watched her work. When she was almost halfway done, I quietly reached into the second box and pulled out some of the paint jars. Carefully, I took the lid off of one of them and then dipped a brush in the paint.

"Hey Sammi..." I said.

"Hm?" Sammi looked up, squealing with shock as I flung some of the paint at her. "_Mikey!" _

I stifled my laughter as she tried to wipe the paint off of her face. "Whoops..." I said.

"Oh, it is _on!" _She cried, grabbing a paint jar and a brush. The next thing I knew, we were on opposite sides of my bed (which was in the middle of the room), flinging paint at each other, neither one giving up.

"All right, all right," I gasp a while later. "You win... Not!" I then paint a line across her face.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, grabbing the brush and painting a mustache over my mouth.

"Yeah!" I cried, dumping my jar of paint on her head, causing her to squeal in surprise and anger. "Oops..." I said, instantly regretting what I did.

Both of us just stood there, the silence stretching on for what seems like forever. Finally, Sammi cleared her throat. "I... I think I'm going to go clean up," she said, leaving the room.

Embarrassment flooded through me, and it didn't help when Leo came in, looking pretty ticked off. "What. The heck. Happened in here?!"

"Um... S-Sammi and I had a paint w-war..." I stammered.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You and Sammi?"

I nodded.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I do not!" I cried.

"Liar." He smirked.

"I'm not lying!" I can feel the blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I believe you." He started to back out of the room.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I _don't _like her, okay?!" I snapped, slamming the door shut.

_He's so right, _I thought as soon as I had closed it. Sighing, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling._ I just hope Raph doesn't find out._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello, hello, hello! I apologize for the long wait for an update and the shortness of this chapter. The reason for this chapter's shortness is because I REEAAALLLYYY want to update both this and my other story (Changing the past) before I go to my dad's apartment, where THERE IS ABSOLUTLEY NO INTERNET, meaning I can't update my stories there. D:**

**Sooo, again, I'm REAALLYY sorry! The next chapter WILL be better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi! Oh, and the idea for Leo and Mikey walking in on Sammi is Rinpup14's idea, not mine.**

**Oh, and I'm also not sure if they have showers down there or not, so I'm going to say they do. xD**

**~KTNT **

* * *

Sammi stepped out of the shower, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her. She had been in there for the past 15 minutes, scrubbing every little bit of paint off of her body.

_That was... Actually kind of... Fun! _As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sammi had actually enjoyed hanging out with Mikey.

"Sammi?" The vocie startled her, causing her to jump as the door opened and Leo poked his head in.

"HOLY CRAP, LEO! What the hell?!" Sammi shouted, clutching the towel closer to her body.

Leo's face went bright red. "Sorry!" He yelped, closing the door quickly.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?" Mikey gasped, pushing past Leo and opening Sammi's door to make sure she was okay.

"MIKEY!" Sammi yelled.

"Sorry!" Mikey burst from her room and hid behind Leo as Sammi slammed the door shut. "Is she mad at us?" Mikey asked as he looked up at Leo.

Leo scoffed. "Mad? She was _furious!" _

"Oh." Mikey stared at his feet, embarrassed. "...What were you doing in there, anyway?"

Leo shrugged. "I just came to say 'hello'."

Mikey narrowed his baby blue eyes. "Really?"

"What, you think I was going to tell her that you like her?" Leo scoffed.

Mikey nodded. "You were, weren't you?"

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." Leo smirked and left Mikey standing alone outside Sammi's door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: OMIGOSH, WE'RE ON CHAPTER 20 ALREADY. HOLY SHIZZLEKINS, THIS IS A LONG STORY.**

**XD Sorry about that. That was just me being random. Which actually happens a lot. Anyway, here's Chapter 20! :D NOTE: The date in the story is different than in the real world. (Which explains the lack of meetings.)**

**OH, and you guys are going to be meeting three new characters in this chapter... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

It had been several weeks after the incident, and Sammi was _still _ticked off at Mikey and Leo. And as a member of the Foot Clan, she wasn't one to 'forget and forgive' easily.

Mikey, however, was not about to give up so easily.

"Sammi? Saammmiii... Sammi!" He poked the girl's shoulder as she read a book that April had let her borrow. "Sammi, come on! How many times do I gotta apologize to you?"

"You could apologize 'till the day you die, and she _still _wouldn't forgive you." Raph said from the opposite side of the room.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph and gave Sammi his best puppy dog look. "Pwease forgive me?" he whimpered. "Pwetty pwease wif a big chewwy on da top?" He stuck out his bottom lip and quivered it for effect.

Sammi gave a frustrated sigh. "If you let me read, I'll forgive you!"

Mikey threw his hands up in the air as he left the room, yelling, "BOOYAKASHAA!"

Sammi rolled her eyes and set the book down, checking the time on her phone. It was 10:25. She put the phone away and immediately whipped it out again, this time checking the date. _Wait a minute... Tonight's the full moon! _She leapt out of the chair, startling Raph.

"Woah, there! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I, um... Forgot to tell April something really important! I'll be right back." Without saying anything else, she hurried up to the surface, quickly scurrying up the ladder and pushing back the manhole cover.

She put the lid back on and climbed onto a roof of a building using a fire escape, and leapt from roof to roof with surprising agility. She arrived at her destination within ten minutes.

Shredder was waiting for her. And he did _not _look pleased.

"You're late," he growled as she gave him the traditional Foot Clan greeting.

"I-I know, and I promise, it will never happen again-"

"No excuses," he spat. "Now, report!"

Sammi racked her brain, trying to remember all that she had learned. "Uh, well..."

Shredder gave her a fierce glare, the claws (or blades, whatever you want to call them :P) in his metal hand slid out, coming dangerously close to her head.

"I-I... Oh yeah! I stole one of their blueprints!"

Shredder sheathed the claws and looked her in the eye. "Do you have it?" he demanded.

Sammi shook her head. "I-I couldn't grab it," she stammered.

Shredder growled. "Bring it to me tomorrow night, or else!"

Sammi nodded meekly.

Shredder then turned around and strode briskly into the Foot Clan headquarters, beckoning her to follow. Surprised, Sammi did as he wished. She followed her father into a room where several teenage kids stood. Their heads turned and looked in their direction as they entered.

"This is my other daughter, Samantha," he said. He then turned to face Sammi. "I expected better information from you," he said quietly. "So, I am putting you in charge of these three juniors." He pointed to three girls about Sammi's age. "I want you to have them do the training course, and some battle practice to see what team they'll be in. They've trained for the required amount of years, and are at the age where they are ready to be sorted into a team."

Sammi gave an inward groan. _I should be spying, not babysitting! _But she nodded anyway. "And my mission..?"

Shredder narrowed his one good eye. "You can return tomorrow morning."

Sammi nodded again and walked over to the three girls. They all had blackish-brown hair, and each one had her own eye color- one had eyes similar to Sammi's, but darker, another had hazel eyes, and the last one had green eyes with a hint of blue in them.

"Well?" snapped the green-eyed girl. "Are you gonna train us, or what?"

"Don't tell me what to do," hissed Sammi. "And your names are?"

"I'm Daphne," said the green-eyed girl, "she's Rachel,"-she pointed at the tall, hazel-eyed girl-"and she's Tiffany." This time she pointed at the girl with blue eyes. "Now, can we start training already?"

Sammi nodded. "Follow me," she said, leading them down to the training room. "I assume you already know about the teams."

"Well, of course we do! We're not idiots," scoffed Daphne.

Sammi resisited the very tempting urge to smack her. _She's almost as bad as Karai!_

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, just to clear things up: I'm dividing the Foot Clan into ranks, like for example, there's Team A (only the REALLY, REALLY good people get in there), Team B (the really good guys), Team C (the weaklings), the trainees (the recruits being trained by members of the Foot Clan), and the juniors (the people who have trained up until the age of thirteen, which is when they are placed into a team). **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Well, here's Chapter 21 for you guys. :) This chapter and the next few will center around Mikey and Sammi. Speaking of which, here's how each one sees the other:**

**Sammi: She sees Mikey as a little annoying, and quite loud, but also as a sweet guy. If she were allowed to laugh, she might laugh at some of his jokes. But even though she doesn't know it yet, she already has a soft spot for him.**

**Mikey: When he and his brothers "rescued" her from the Purple Dragons, he didn't get a good look at her, but when he saw her the next morning, he developed a huge crush on her. To him, she's cute, funny, and absolutely amazing. **

**I'll probably put how they see each other in the author's notes from here on out. ****:3 Sooo, without further ado,**

**Let the hunger games begin! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

Sammi ducked to avoid a well-aimed kick to the head from Daphne, and retaliated by punching her in the jaw.

Daphne stumbled back, narrowing her eyes at Sammi. Without warning, she leapt forward and pummeled Sammi with hard punches.

Being smaller and leaner than Daphne, Sammi slithered out of Daphne's grasp and jumped out of range.

"Give me a _real _challenge, will you? You're easier to defeat than them!" Daphne gestured towards Tiffany and Rachael, whom Sammi had already assessed.

Sammi stood still, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, am I?" She jabbed an arm above Daphne's head; the girl automatically looked up, allowing Sammi to knock Daphne's legs out from under her.

Daphne fell to the floor in an instant. Quick as a bird, Sammi placed a foot on Daphne's back and grabbed one arm, twisting it slightly.

"Okay... So you've got a few tricks." Daphne grumbled. "Now _let me up_!"

* * *

Sammi leapt from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the rain that poured down endlessly around her.

She had assessed all three girls, and had recommended to Shredder that they be placed in the A team. Now, she was heading back to the lair, hoping that her excuse would work.

But as she hurried home, something bothered her- all three girls had seemed familiar, despite the fact that Sammi had never seen them before.

_I must be going crazy. I've never seen them before... Have I? _

She shook the thought away as she arrived at the manhole cover and pushed it aside before climbing down partway and closing the lid again.

Within minutes, she had arrived at the lair, soaking wet, cold, tired, and sore everywhere.

"Saaaaammmmmiiiiiii!" A blur of green and orange raced up to her. "Where were you? I was really worried!" Mikey steered her over to the couch and sat her down on it.

Sammi blinked. "Y-you were... worried about me?" This surprised her. The only other person to worry about her was her mother.

"Well, yeah! You're my friend! Of course I'm gonna be worried about you!" Mikey cried.

Sammi stared at her feet, feeling a tiny spark of happiness that Mikey had been concerned about her.

"Now," Mikey stood up, "I need to call my brothers, and let them know you're here."

"You mean they're not here?" Sammi gazed around the Lair.

"When you didn't come back, Leo, Raph, and Donnie went looking for you, and they told me to stay here in case you came back." Mikey took out his T-phone and dialed Donnie's number.

"Hello? Mikey? What happened?" Donnie's voice came through the phone.

"Sammi came home," Mikey replied.

"Is she hurt?" To everybody's (including Leo and Donnie's) surprise, the question came from Raph.

"Um, let me see..." Mikey looked at Sammi, and nearly dropped the phone. "Yes. That's a yes. Y-E-S. YES, YES, YES!"

"Hold on, then!" commanded Donnie. "We'll be there in five minutes! And above all..."

"_DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID_!" The order came from all three of his brothers before Donnie hung up.

Mikey put his T-phone away and looked at Sammi. "What happened?" he asked, concern sparking in his baby blue eyes.

"I, uh... ran into the Purple Dragons again," Sammi quickly lied. "But, I'm fine, honestly! It's just a few scrapes and bruises, that's all."

"You call _that _a scrape!?" Mikey pointed to a long gash on Sammi's left arm.

Sammi winced, and as she did, she began to feel very tired. The darkness called to her, but Sammi refused to go to it.

"We're here!" Donnie's yell startled Sammi, but did little to ease her weariness.

"About time! Look at her!" Mikey yelped when he saw her tired condition.

"Sammi?" Leo asked, but by then, Sammi had blacked out.

* * *

_She woke up on a dirt path in the middle of a field. Stones lined the sides of the path while green grass with daisies, roses, sunflowers, and all kinds of flowers grew amid the tall grass in little clumps._

_She stood up and noticed two more dirt paths stretching endlessly in front of her, blocked by a cloud of fog. She hesitated, then stepped closer. Through the fog, she could see little details on the paths- the one on the left stretched off into bright, white light, while the other one vanished into a thick, suffocating wall of darkness. She glanced around, and noticed two sets of footsteps- her father's, and... A turtle's?... leading into the fog._

_Vainly, she tried to see where each one lead, but couldn't, much to her disappointment._

_An all-too familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Choose wisely, my daughter. One path will lead you into darkness, and the other will lead you into happiness."_

_Sammi gasped. "Mom?" She spun around, looking for her. "Mom?" Her voice rose into a thin wail. "Help me choose! I-I don't know what path to go down!"_

_"It is your choice, Samantha. I cannot help you." By now, her mom's voice was getting fainter as she added, "Good-bye, Sammi. I promise, we will see each other again soon."_

_"No! Don't go!" Sammi clutched desperately at empty air, and sighed, defeated. _

* * *

Voices floated around Sammi, coming in, then fading out so that she could only catch little snippets.

"...be okay?"

"...fine... let go... No!"

"...sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Vaguely, she thought she could hear someone calling her name, gradually getting louder and louder until, with a gasp, she snapped open her eyes.

"Yay, she's awake!" The happy cry came from Mikey, whom Sammi realized was clutching her hand desperately. A very, very, very faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she noticed this.

"How do you feel?" asked Donnie.

"Better," Sammi sighed with relief. The gash on her arm had been wrapped in a bandage, and her cuts and scrapes had been seen to as well.

"Good. Mikey has agreed to watching you in case you need anything. And if you do, _he is to come straight to me and not do anything by himself_." Donnie gave Mikey a fierce glare.

"I thought I was watching her!" Raph cried.

"Raph, we discussed this already- You've been up all night long, and need to rest." Donnie's voice was firm.

"Well, so has Mikey!"

Mikey raised the hand that had been clutching Sammi's hand sheepishly. "I actually fell asleep. Sooo... technically I haven't."

Raph sighed, sensing that the fight was pointless. "Fine," he muttered.

Donnie nodded and faced Sammi. "Let Mikey know if you need anything," he said.

Sammi nodded, and the three oldest turtle brothers filed out of the room, leaving Mikey and Sammi alone.

"So... Do you wanna hear a joke?" Mikey shuffled his feet nervously.

Sammi shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! Stay there!"

"Aw, I was planning on going dancing!" Sammi snapped sarcastically.

"But Donnie said-"

"Just hurry up!"

Mikey did as he was told and returned with a joke book. He flipped to a random page and said, "What did one ocean do when it saw the other ocean?"

Sammi shrugged.

"It waved! Get it?" Mikey grinned.

Sammi allowed a small smile to flicker at the corners of her lips.

"Okay, okay, now, how about this one: What did one candle say to the other candle?"

Sammi thought hard for a moment. This one sounded familiar. "...Are you going out tonight?"

"You're _good_!" Mikey cried.

Sammi shrugged. "I'm me. What can I say?"

Mikey laughed.

Sammi watched him, and as she did, a tiny prick of affection (to tiny for her to notice) for the orange-masked turtle hit her heart.

* * *

**Author's note: Wasn't that wonderful? Eh? No? D: Oh well. If you don't get the jokes, the wave one is because oceans have waves, and the candle one is because candles go out when the wick (I think that's what it's called) is gone.**

**Oh, and the 'Let the Hunger Games begin' thing was just randomness. Just in case it confused you guys.**


	22. Chapter 22 part one

**Author's note: Guess what this is? That's right: a two part chapter for ya guys! Which means** **there's going to be a cliffy! XD So be prepared for the cliffy at the end of the chapter! Sorry that there isn't much Sammi and Mikey in this chapter, even though I said that last chapter and the next few would be about Sammi and Mikey. :( But trust me, the next chapter will have LOTS of Sammi and Mikey- I promise! (Raph: You're not telling them an important part of the next chapter that they should know about? Me: *slaps hand over mouth* SHUT. UP. *notices you guys* Uhhh... OOH, LOOKK- The Sammi and Mikey... feelings thing! XD (I don't know what to call it..)**

**Sammi: She still sees Mikey as annoying and loud, but not as much as before. She's also starting to feel more comfortable around him, instead of feeling awkward, since he's her enemy.**

**Mikey: Pretty much the same as the last chapter, but now he's a bit more nervous around her. Also desperate to show off his amazing video game skills.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3 (Raph: Just be prepared, guys... She's hiding something _BIG_ from you-Me: OH, SHREEEDDDEERRR! Raph: You little #%&?!)**

* * *

The rain that had drenched Sammi earlier when she had raced home had now increased to a torrential thunderstorm. Splinter had forbidden them from leaving the lair, due to the rapid currents of the sewers, and the large piles of raw sewage that were beginning to clog up the sewers.

Sammi had explained the situation to the Shredder via text message, and had been instructed to listen to Splinter and stay there until the flooding had gone down, lest she drown in the raging sewers, costing him his only spy.

By now, it was somewhere around 5:00 P.M. Leo, Donnie, and Raph had been awake for at least an hour after sleeping for so long, and were now sitting in the pit, Raph in a beanbag, Donnie checking Sammi's gash, and Leo watching _Space Heroes_ intently.

"Your wound seems okay for now, but I want to check it every day and change the bandages when necessary, alright?" Donnie gave her a serious look.

Sammi nodded. She knew better than to argue with Donnie's medical advice. "Whatever you say, Doc!" She gave him a cheeky grin.

Donnie sighed and headed off to the kitchen, yelling, "Mikey, stay AWAY from her wound!" as he went.

Mikey pouted and slunk away from Sammi. He just wanted to help! _Sheesh! You giver her the wrong cure for a cold, and suddenly you're not allowed to play with the medical stuff!_

Bored, Sammi got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Donnie turned as she approached. "Something wrong?"

Sammi shook her head. "Just bored." She looked at the kitchen. "What do you guys normally do on days like this?"

Donnie thought for a moment. "Well, when we were little, after we were convinced that the 'storm monsters' had been chased away, we'd sit down with hot chocolate and tell stories."

Sammi shrugged. "Well, it's better than being bored out of my mind." She paused. "Then again, almost _everything _is better than being bored."

She left the kitchen and joined the others in the pit. Mikey looked up at her as she entered. "What were you guys talking about?"

"They were talking about how the mutagen made me incredibly good-looking, while it made you a hideous freak at the same time," Raph said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mikey cried.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I was gonna have to repeat myself."

Sammi sighed. "Actually, Donnie was telling me how you guys used to drink hot chocolate and tell stories on days like this. We were thinking maybe we could do that."

Mikey's eyes lit up. "Yay!" He did a short little happy dance before scampering into the kitchen.

Sammi followed him in, and found him talking with Donnie. Mikey had a nervous look on his face as she came in.

"Uhm... H-hi Sammi!" Mikey stammered. Sammi raised an eyebrow at his nervousness, but shrugged it off.

"Hi. I, um..." Nervousness took over Sammi for an instant as well. "I was wondering if you wanted to draw while we wait for the hot chocolate."

Mikey shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Sammi. I-I really need to talk to Donnie. It's really important. Maybe afterwards?"

Sammi felt slightly hurt, which surprised her. "Actually, I'm training with Raph. So, I can't." she said icily.

"What-?"

Donnie sighed as Sammi left and looked around for Raph. "Raph!"

"What?" The red-masked turtle looked up at her.

"We're training after the hot chocolate," Sammi said.

"W-we are?" Raph blinked, confused.

Sammi didn't give him an answer as she was already heading into her room.

* * *

About however long it takes to make hot chocolate later (I honestly don't know XD), Sammi, Splinter, April, and the turtles were seated in the pit, sipping hot chocolate.

"So, who would like to start off?" Splinter looked around at everyone, his gaze lingering on Sammi for a heartbeat.

"Ooh, ooh! I do, I do!" Mikey's hand shot up immediately.

"Very well then." Splinter gave a small nod.

Mikey grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, illuminating his face and making it seem a paler green than usual. "It all began when two little turtles were playing hide-and-go-seek..."

Raph growled. "I swear, if you tell this story, I will pound your head into the ground!"

Mikey whimpered and quickly shut off the flashlight. "I- um... Well, I'm out of stories. Leo?"

Leo thought hard for a moment. "Hmm... How about the time Donnie blew up Mikey's skateboard?"

Both Sammi and April perked up, clearly interested, while Donnie was shaking his head 'no' and spluttering, "I-I don't think they want to hear _that _one... I-it's rather boring, really!"

"Tell it, Leo!" April encouraged.

Leo smiled and began telling the story. "Well, it all happened when we were... About eleven, I think. Anyway, Mikey wanted to trick out his skateboard, and so he went to Donnie. Donnie agreed, and took the skateboard. About an hour later, Donnie came out, and handed it back. Mikey tried it out-"

"-and nearly ran me over," grumbled Raph.

"_Anyway_," Leo said, with a glare at Raph, "Mikey wanted Donnie to work on it just a little bit more. So, Donnie went into his lab, and about ten minutes later, there was a loud boom, and-"

"-that was the end of Skatey," Mikey sighed sadly, gazing down at the floor, his head in his hands.

"_Why _do you guys keep interrupting _me_?!" Leo cried in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sammi allowed a small smile to appear for a moment at the corners of her lips- and then the lights flickered briefly before they went out completely.

"What the? Donnie, you paid our electric bill, right?" Raph's voice seemed like it came from out of nowhere in the darkness.

"We live in a sewer, Raph. THERE IS NO ELECTRIC BILL!" Donnie's voice was loud and clear as he yelled at his brother. "My guess is the sewer water hit something. I'll fix it once the storm passes."

Fumbling around in the dark, Sammi dangled her feet off of the couch so that they rested on the floor- which was her first clue that danger was coming.

"Uh... Guys?" Sammi lifted one of her feet out of the water and took off her shoe. "Why is the floor wet?"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, his feet on the ground- the dry ground that the water hadn't reached yet.

"I _mean_, the floor is _wet_, meaning there is or was water on it." Sammi responded.

Donnie gave her a puzzled look, feeling around with his feet, when he suddenly screeched,

"The sewers are flooding!"

A sudden shape slammed into Sammi, knocking her onto the couch and keeping her there. "Stay here, no matter what!" hissed Mikey.

"Mikey? Get off!" With a huge groan of effort, Sammi heaved the orange-masked turtle off of her and sat up. The Lair was in complete chaos- Leo and Splinter were shouting for everyone to stay calm, while Raph was screaming for Spike.

"Everyone, _calm down_!" Leo shouted.

"'_Calm down'_?! '_CALM DOWN'_?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE DAMN SEWERS ARE FLOODING!?" Donnie's voice came out in an enraged shriek.

"Language, Donatello!" Splinter reprimanded, but his son did little to listen as he began listing possible reasons for the cause of the flooding.

"Uhm... Excessive rainwater? No, that doesn't work... Sewer currents are spilling water everywhere? No, that's not it either... Sewer blockage?" As he spoke, he gave a small gasp of horror. "The sewer water is being blocked by something!"

"Great, but how does that help us?" snarled Raph as he dashed into the room, carrying a confused Spike.

"Yeah, and how is this even possible!?" Mikey added as he vainly tried to get Sammi to stay on the couch.

"I don't know, Mikey, and Raph, it means that all we need to do is unblock the sewer! Sensei, you've _gotta _let us unblock it! I know it's risky, but it's our only shot!" Donnie pleaded desperately.

"Go, then!" Splinter urged. "And hurry! April and I will stay here and pack everything in case we have to leave."

Donnie nodded and hurried into his lab, coming out a moment later with a bag. "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone, save for Splinter and April, nodded.

"Good." He reached into the bag handed them each a flashlight. "Keep your phones on at all times," he growled before heading out.

Sammi hurried after the turtles, to which Mikey cried, "Sammi, go back! You'll get hurt!"

"We all probably will," she reminded him grimly.

"B-but your arm-"

"Never mind that!" snapped Leo. "Now let's go!"

* * *

As they raced down to where Donnie estimated the flooding began, the water seemed to get deeper and deeper until it was up to their ankles.

"Okay... This seems to be where the flooding starts," Donnie panted as he pointed towards a blocked up sewer.

"What is that?" Sammi asked, wrinkling her nose as she pointed to the pile of stuff blocking the water flow.

"I don't know," Donnie responded. "Just be careful."

"Well, duh!" muttered Raph, but did as he was told and approached the pile of who-knows-what with caution.

Leo and Raph leapt nimbly across the sewer water and onto the other side, where they quickly began dislodging as much of the pile as they possibly could. Mikey nodded at Sammi, and the two began doing the same on their side.

Mikey hesitantly stepped through the water as he worked, fearing that he would be swept away into the vile sewer water... He shook his head and continued getting rid of the blockage. Briefly, he wondered if Raph was having flashbacks of the time he fell in, and Mikey had to go get Splinter to save him.

"Yeesh, this is a huge pile," grumbled Raph as he hauled out a huge clump of it. "Ugh! It smells worse than Mikey!"

"Hey!"

Donnie elbowed Mikey in the side. "Just shut up and work," he growled. "Sammi, see that chunk in the middle?" He pointed.

Sammi looked up and nodded.

"I need you to dislodge it for me. You're the lightest out of all of us," he pointed out as Sammi opened her mouth to object, "and it's less likely to fall apart under your weight."

Sammi hesitated, then nodded. "Living to see another day better be worth getting this damn stench all over me," she hissed through clenched teeth as she climbed on top of the pile.

"Okay, good! Now, just dislodge that piece!"

Sammi shuddered and began pulling apart the chunk; as she did, the pile shifted, startling Sammi. "Donnie...!" she wailed.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" he cried as the pile shifted again. Sammi dug in her hands and threw out bits and pieces of the chunk as fast as she could, looking like a dog digging a hole so it could bury its bone.

"Okay, you're good! Now, just come on back!" Donnie's voice was taut with worry as a wave of sewer water slammed against the foul-smelling pile, causing it to shift again.

Scared, Sammi began to crawl down- just as the pile shuddered and fell apart completely, plunging Sammi into the unclogged, raging sewer water.

* * *

**P.S. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVERRR. XD Raph: It would be even longer if you'd tell them what-Me: Wasn't Shredder supposed to kill you or something?**


	23. Chapter 22 part two

**Quick recap: There was a storm, and so they decided to drink hot chocolate and tell stories. The power went out, and they learned that the sewers were flooding. Everyone except Splinter and April went to fix it, and Sammi fell in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

"_SAMMI_!" Mikey yelped.

"Help!" Sammi wailed as the rough waves tossed her around like a limp rag doll. "Someone, help!"

"Hold on!" Mikey cried, and without warning, sprang into the water and swam after her, desperately struggling to stay afloat as the waves crashed over him.

"MIKEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Donatello. "You could be KILLED!"

Mikey's mouth opened to respond, but was quickly filled with sewer water.

Raph stood on the edge, his emerald-green eyes wide as memories came flooding back.

* * *

_Water filled Raph's mouth and nose; he coughed, unsure how much longer he could last. By now, he had noticed Mikey's absence, and was filled with anger. But most of his anger was directed at himself, not at Mikey. _If only I was nicer to him! Oh gosh, why, why, why wasn't I nicer to him?! That's why he's not helping me!

_Raph flailed his arms again, only to be knocked under the water again. He tried to resurface, but by now, the water had completely reversed his sense of direction; he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down._

* * *

Raph shook his head to rid himself of the memories. He watched as the fierce current tossed Mikey and Sammi around, and yelped as the feeling of water around his ankles snapped him back to focus. Mikey and Sammi needed saving! "Hold on!" he cried, before launching himself into the raging sewer.

As soon as he landed, his joints locked up, refusing to move, and he froze, eyes wide, letting the current throw him around. _I can't do this! _he thought. _I won't be able to save them, and then we'll all drown!_

_Stop that! You know how to swim now! You won't drown! _screeched a voice in his head, and suddenly Raph's joints unfroze and he broke the surface, gasping for air.

"Raph, down there!" Raph looked to see where Leo was pointing and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he went under and swam forward, often bumping into floating chunks of the pile they had destroyed.

_Almost there, _he told himself. _Almost there._

* * *

"There," panted April as she set Donnie's blueprints on the couch. "That's the last of them."

Splinter gave her an approving nod, and as he did, he noticed the water on the floor was slowly drying up. Relief coursed through him as he realized the Lair was safe. But something felt... Off. He sighed. _Please be careful, my sons! _

* * *

Mikey held his head high as he struggled to catch up to Sammi. "Hang on, Sammi!" he yelled. A large wave of sewer water knocked him under, drowning out Sammi's reply. If there was one.

He resurfaced and noticed a piece of driftwood floating aimlessly by; quick as a flash, he had grabbed hold of it, kicking his legs out behind him in an effort to move.

A loud splash sounded far off behind him, but he couldn't afford to look, otherwise he might lose sight of Sammi. Then he realized- he already _had _lost sight of her!

"Donnie! Can you-" A wave filled his mouth with water, delaying the rest of his question. "-see Sammi?"

Donnie ran alongside him on the ground. "Over there!" He pointed desperately at a bobbing head, its usually spiky hair slicked to its scalp.

"Mikey!" Mikey turned to see Raph swimming alongside him. "I've got an idea!"

"Spit it out, then!" snapped Leonardo from the other side.

"Y-you swim on this side of Sammi, and I'll swim on... on that side." He pointed with his fingers. "Then, we each grab a hand, and Donnie will... will give you his staff to grab... A-and he'll pull us out. Got it?" he asked loudly, so Donnie could hear.

"Got it!" Donnie called.

Mikey nodded, and the two brothers swam forward until they were side by side with Sammi. Mikey grabbed her hand, and Raph grabbed the other.

Desperately, Donnie stuck his bō staff in front of Mikey; the young turtle grabbed the staff, and with a loud grunt, Donnie tugged.

"Let me help," Leo demanded, jumping over to help Donnie. "On three. Ready? One... two... three!" Grunting and groaning, the two brothers heaved Mikey, Raph, and Sammi out of the water, where two out of the three coughed and spluttered, hacking up water.

Donnie was the first to notice Sammi's condition. "We gotta get her back to the Lair- now!"

Mikey and Raph staggered to their feet. "We'll carry her," Raph panted. "You guys go tell Splinter."

"You guys aren't strong enough!" Donnie pointed out.

"No, but if we run, it'll be forever until we get back to the Lair!" Raph cried.

Donnie hesitated, contemplating what Raph had said. "Alright," he conceded. "But if you guys get too tired to do it, let me know."

* * *

April cursed under her breath as she placed everything back where it was. _Of course he noticed as soon as I was done! Of course!_

She sighed, stopping when she heard footsteps.

Really loud footsteps.

Gasping, she hurried out of the room she was in just in time to see Leo and Donnie come bursting into the Lair, out of breath, Mikey and Raph right behind.

"Splinter!" She raised her voice as loud as she could. "You might wanna see this!"

* * *

"Will she be okay?" April breathed as Donnie walked away from the couch.

"She should be," he said. "She's conscious, albeit barely. Raph and Mikey are keeping her warm."

April looked at the couch. Sure enough, Raph and Mikey were pressed against her, as if trying to transfer their body heat to her, while drying her off with towels and cocooning her in blankets.

"They're really protective of her," mused Donnie to himself. "Wouldn't be surprised if they both fancied her."

"Huh?" April asked.

"Oh, nothing," Donnie replied, walking away while whistling a tune, leaving April to stare curiously after him.

* * *

Leo headed into the pit, ready to watch _Space Heroes_. He was completely oblivious of his two brothers and Sammi on the couch, until he got up to leave, and saw them on the couch.

His lips curved into a smirk. All three were fast asleep, Mikey and Raph wrapping their arms around her. Leo noted that Raph had one of his sais out, as if he was trying to protect Sammi.

Leo took out his T-phone, hoping to get a picture to hold over Raph's head when his brother sleepily mumbled, "Unless you want my sai up your butt, Shredder, stay the hell away from them."

Now, anyone who hadn't lived with Raph for their entire life would assume that he really _was _asleep, and would dismiss his words. Leo, however, _had _lived with Raph for his entire life, and he knew that Raph was only faking, and that if Leo didn't walk away, "Shredder" would have to deal with an angry Raph. He then put his T-phone away and backed off.

* * *

Confusion clouded Sammi's dreams and quickly turned them into nightmares filled with roaring water and two paths that led to either darkness or light. And no matter what Sammi did, she always went down the one leading to darkness.

Then she saw her mother's bloody, lifeless body, and screamed.

"Shh, shh, shh..." soothed a tough voice. "It's all over now, pipsqueak. It's all over."

Strong, yet gentle fingers stroked her hair, bringing her back to the waking world. "It's okay," the voice whispered. "You're safe now."

Sammi whimpered, refusing to open her eyes. "Promise?" she asked, sounding like a little kid.

"I promise."

Hesitating, Sammi blinked open her eyes and met Raph's emerald-green orbs. Then, overwhelmed by the day's events, she began to cry.

Raph pulled her into a firm, but still gentle, embrace and patted her back. "Oh, pipsqueak."

"Wha?" A confused Mikey sat up, and immediately received a hug from Sammi. "Uh.." Blushing, he hugged her back, unaware of the murderous look on Raph's face.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Sammi had been confined to the Lair while she recovered from the gash on her arm, and her near-death experience in the sewers (during which she had snuck out and given Shredder the blueprint, only to receive a severe scolding from Donatello for leaving the Lair).

Then, late one night after the turtles had returned from their night patrol, Mikey woke Sammi up and told her to meet him outside.

Grumpily, Sammi agreed, and after changing out of her pajamas, met him outside, where he led her to the fire escape of a building. They climbed up the fire escape until they reached the roof of the building.

"Now, where we're going involves jumping from roof to roof." He held out a green, three-fingered hand. "Do you trust me to get you there safely?"

Sammi hesitated. "But I'm scared of heights," she whimpered lamely.

Mikey placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Sammi, I _promise_, as long as I'm with you, nothing bad will happen to you, okay? Now, do you trust me?" He gave her a friendly smile.

Sammi hesitated again, but found herself nodding. "Yes," she murmured.

Mikey nodded as well, and without warning, flipped her onto the back of his shell. "Hold on tight," he said, and took off running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Dozens and dozens of lights rushed past them in a blur, while wind whipped at Sammi's hair, and her stomach seemed to drop out of her every time they jumped._ This is amazing! _she thought. _Normally I'm so focused on getting from each rooftop safely, but when I'm not... It feels like I'm flying!_

In about ten minutes, they had reached a tall building that looked down upon a large part of New York.

He set her down and gestured with his hand to the multitude of bright lights. "Ta-da!"

Sammi gasped. "Wow... It's so beautiful!" And it truly was. Sammi had never before seen New York from such a high place- and especially at nighttime. Her fear of heights had resulted in her hurrying across the rooftops so quickly that she never focused on her surroundings, never seeing the spectacular views and dazzling lights.

Mikey nodded. "And guess what else?"

Sammi tilted her head to one side. "What?"

Mikey held up a thin, square box. "Pizza!" he exclaimed, his baby blue eyes sparkling happily.

"...Pizza?" Shredder had never given her that before.

Mikey's face took on a confused expression. "W-what's wrong? Haven't you had pizza before?"

Sammi shook her head. "Nope."

Mikey's jaw dropped. "_WHAT_!? You've never had pizza!? Girl, you need to try some RIGHT NOW!"

Sammie stifled a giggle and cautiously opened the box. She took out a slice and examined it. "Well, I've already been half-drowned, beaten up, and abused as a kid, so what harm could it do?"

Mikey smiled. "Just eat it," he teased.

Sammi sighed and took a bite; instantly her eyes stared off into space, and it took Mikey five minutes to get her back, resulting in her gobbling up the pizza.

"Best. Food. EVER!" And this was no lie- it really was the best food she'd ever had.

Mikey smiled. "I knew you'd love it!"

Sammi swallowed and was just about to respond when a soft breeze blew her hair (which she'd kept straight today) in her face. Spitting and spluttering, Sammi tried in vain to tuck it behind her ears.

Mikey made a terrible attempt to hide his laughter by munching on a piece of pizza.

"What's so funny?" snapped Sammi.

"You! You look like a girl with a mustache!" Mikey fell over, laughing.

Confused, Sammi took out her phone and looked at herself in the camera. She _did_ look like a girl with a mustache!

"You're right!" she gasped.

"Well, duh!" He gave her a kooky grin, which vanished almost instantly. "My brothers never think that, though."

Sammi tilted her head to one side. "Why not?"

Mikey shrugged, staring at the thousands of lights below them. "They don't take me seriously," he mumbled.

Sammi remembered what Bradford-or Dogpound, now- had told her about his experience with the young turtle. To him, it hadn't been hard to see why Mikey was never taken seriously. She almost pointed out what Dogpound had told her, but stopped.

_But that wasn't me, now was it? _she told herself. _No, it wasn't. Dogpound judged him by his experience with him. He never got to truly know who Mikey was. I, however, do. And I judge him by what _I _know. _Not _by what someone else says._

Quietly, she murmured, "Why?"

Mikey sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "I don't really know. I think it's because I'm so..." Mikey struggled to find the right word. "You know what I mean," he added after a minute of thinking.

Sammi drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared out across New York. "To me, you're funny and sweet." She gave him a small smile.

Mikey turned to face her, his baby blue eyes wide with astonishment. "Y-you really think of me like that? Funny and..."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, that." He paused slightly. "You really think of me like that?"

Sammi nodded. "I swear I do."

Mikey glanced nervously at the city below them. "Well, t-to me, you're smart and really amazing."

Sammi felt a slight blush on her cheeks, and suppressed a horrified squeak. _What's happening to me!? He's my enemy, and I'm blushing whenever he gives me a compliment! _She took a calming breath. _Whatever. Just remember whose side you're on, and you'll be fine._

After a slightly awkward silence, Sammi tentatively asked, "Why did you bring me up here?"

Mikey shrugged. "Well, you... you seemed kinda bored being stuck down there, so I decided to bring you up here, and let you get some fresh air."

Sammi smiled. "Thanks, Mikey."

After another slightly awkward silence, Mikey cleared his throat. "We should... probably go back now," he murmured. "Otherwise we'll have some explaining to do."

Sammi nodded, and Mikey picked her up and flipped her onto the back of his shell again. "Ready?"

Sammi gave another nod, and Mikey jumped onto another roof and began the trip home.

* * *

Soft snoring reached Mikey's ears as he carried Sammi into the lair; the teenage girl had fallen asleep on the way back, occasionally mumbling as they went.

Gently, he crept into her room and tucked her into bed before patting her shoulder and slipping out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: D'aaaawww! Fluffy ending! XD Anyway, if you guys want to know what it was I was hiding from you, here's a hint: **

**Look carefully at Raph's actions, and I guarantee you'll figure it out. If not, you'll find out later.**

**And, after this chapter, the standings are:**

**Sammi: She's becoming confused, as she knows Mikey is her enemy, but she's also starting to like him.**

**Mikey: He's becoming acutely aware of how much he likes her, and is having difficulty hiding it.**

**Anyway, that concludes part two of Chapter 22! :D Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**P.S. OK, _this _is officially the longest chapter. XD**


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Welp, here's chapter 23 for ya guys! :^) It's actually quite fun knowing exactly where this story's gonna go. *evil grin* Hehehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi. :3**

* * *

_Two days later..._

A loud knock roused Sammi from her dreamless sleep. Yawning, she stretched her arms out and sleepily snapped, "What do you want!?"

Raph opened the door slightly and stuck his head in. "Master Splinter wants you to join us for training," he said.

Sammi groaned. "He does?" That was strange. Master Splinter had never asked her to join their training sessions. _Unless..._ Banishing all thoughts of the matter from her mind, she asked, "What time is it?"

Raph glanced back behind him, most likely looking at a clock. "5:45."

"5:45!" Sammi cried. "That early!? Is he insane?"

Raph shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Sammi muttered something unintelligible under her breath before adding, "Well, I'm not going!" in a louder voice and lying back down.

Raph sighed. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Without warning, he picked Sammi up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, much to the girl's chagrin.

"Raph! Let..." -she vainly struggled to break out of his strong grip- "me... go!" By now she was resorting to pummeling his shell with her fists. "I'm not even dressed! I'm still in my pajamas!"

Raph smirked as he carried her into the dojo and unceremoniously plopped her down on the ground next to Leo, who stared curiously at her. He had every right to, as Sammi was wearing nothing but a light gray tank top, white shorts, and bunny slippers.

Sammi glared daggers at Raph, who merely shrugged and mouthed, _Sorry._

"Ahem." Sammi looked up at Splinter as he cleared his throat, glancing pointedly at her. "Now that we're all here, we can begin."

Sammi watched him, curious.

Splinter allowed his deep brown eyes to glance at each one of them, including April, who had moved in with the turtles yesterday.

Suddenly, Splinter shouted, "Find a partner!" and raised his staff, swatting anyone who lagged behind.

Sammi yelped as she avoided the staff and crashed into Mikey, who grabbed her by the wrist and held her arm up, yelling, "I've got one!"

By now, the momentary panic had dissipated, and Sammi was able to see the other groups- Donnie and a frightened April, and Leo and an annoyed Raph.

Splinter frowned. "Donatello, switch with Samantha."

Donnie and Mikey both briefly pouted before Donnie glumly made his way over to Mikey, while Sammi headed towards April.

Splinter nodded his approval and motioned for them all to sit off to the side, save for Sammi and April, whom he blocked. "You two shall go first," he announced.

The two girls glanced at each other before taking up positions on opposite sides of the mat.

Splinter held his staff and said, "This is a one-on-one fight. No weapons, seeing as Samantha does not have one," he added, causing April to put her tessen off to the side. "Ready?"

Both girls nodded.

"Hajime!"

April and Sammi began circling, each one scrutinizing the other.

_Okay, whatever you do- don't use any Foot Clan moves! Just improvise, _Sammi told herself.

April narrowed her blue eyes and dashed to the left; Sammi jumped back to avoid a well-aimed kick to the chest. She watched as April swung her fist towards her jaw, which she grabbed and twisted.

April leapt back, distracted by her wrist. Using this to her advantage, Sammi swept April's legs out from underneath her. April fell to the floor, and Sammi placed a foot on April's stomach to prevent the orange-haired teenage girl from getting up.

"Ya me!"

Sammi allowed April to get up, and both girls looked up at Splinter. He stared at Sammi, a challenging glint in his eyes. "I am curious- where did you learn to fight?"

Sammi blinked, racking her brain. "Oh, well, I had to teach myself _some_ fighting moves. I'm not just gonna let my parents abuse me without putting up a fight." She stared back at Splinter, the same challenging glint now in her eyes.

Splinter blinked and motioned for April to sit down on one side of the dojo while Sammi sat with the turtles. As she did, she became aware of a sharp pain in her wrist, which eventually subsided. _That's... odd._

"Michelangelo and Donatello," Splinter called. The two brothers stood up and faced each other, weapons at the ready.

"Hajime!"

Mikey gave a loud, "BOOYAKASHA!" and raced around the mat, shouting, "Can you see me? I'm here! No, wait- now I'm there! I'm _everywhere_! I'm-WHOA!" Mikey's taunts were abruptly cut off as Donnie stuck his bō staff in front of Mikey's feet, tripping the rambunctious turtle.

"Ya me!"

Mikey stood up and padded over to April, where he sat down beside her and pouted, while Donnie sat beside Sammi, who was trying to ignore the pains in her ankle and face.

"Raphael and Leonardo," called Splinter, beckoning his two eldest sons towards the mat. Both turtles drew their weapons and glared at one another.

"Hajime!"

The two turtles narrowed their eyes and tightened their grips on their weapons before slowly moving in a large circle.

"Why don't you just give up now?" taunted Raph. "We all know I'm gonna win faster than you can say 'Shredder'."

"Shredder!? Where!?" Mikey yelped, diving behind April and glancing around wildly, as if expecting Shredder to attack him there and then.

Raph turned to snap a reply, but due to his moment of distraction, was tackled to the ground by Leo, where the two writhed and wrestled until finally Leo pinned Raph to the ground.

"Ya me!"

Leo stood up, a smirk on his face. "What was that about you winning?"

Raph growled and held up a fist, as if he was about to punch his older brother, but instead spun around and stalked towards where Mikey and April sat.

Sammi sighed with relief. "Oh, good, we're done!"

"Samantha and Donatello!"

"Crap!" she hissed under her breath.

"I heard that!" Splinter called, causing Sammi to stiffen with fear.

Donnie chuckled and helped her to her feet, earning him fierce glares from Mikey and Raph, which only hardened as he led her onto the mat. He then threw his bō staff off to the side and got into a fighting stance.

"Hajime!"

Sammi and Donatello stayed still as statues for a few brief seconds before the purple-masked turtle was unleashing a flurry of complicated attacks, all of which she was ducking and dodging while trying to figure out his weakness.

_Remember, everyone has a weakness. But Donnie... His moves are so complicated, I couldn't even land a blow- Wait a minute! That's it!_

Quick as a bird, Sammi dodged a complicated, yet well-aimed, kick to the head and stood up, breathing heavily as she stared at Donnie. The gap-toothed turtle was waiting for her to attack. _Now's my chance!_

She glanced at Donatello; he was taller than her, which would make it hard to jab her hand above his head. Maybe if she aimed for the shoulders...?

Her mind made up, she ran towards Donnie and jabbed a hand towards the empty space above the turtle's right shoulder; confused, he glanced over there, allowing Sammi to knock the distracted turtle's legs out from underneath him.

"Gyah!" Donnie cried as his back slammed into the floor.

"Ya me!" Splinter called out, and the purple-masked turtle stood up, his eyes wide.

"How did you _do _that?" he gasped, amazed. "It was so simple, yet so effective! Can you teach me that?"

Sammi smiled. "Sorry, but my lips are sealed." She patted Donnie's shoulder and walked over to Leo.

At the same time, Splinter stood up. "Now, Leonardo and Samantha."

The two stood on the mat, and Leo placed his katanas where he had been sitting. From the glint in his eyes, Sammi could tell that Leo was going to be a lot harder to beat.

"Hajime!"

A green blur shot towards her jaw; Sammi ducked to avoid a painful blow. She stuck out a leg and attempted to kick Leo. The turtle expected this, however, and jumped back, landing a good five feet away.

By now, Sammi was beginning to tire. She needed to finish this, now, before she collapsed from exhaustion.

Slowly, she began walking towards Leo, her hesitancy showing in every step she took. The blue-masked turtle narrowed his eyes as she approached, and stooped down low in an attempt to sweep her legs out from under her. Sammi jumped back, and saw Leo charging at her.

Alarmed, she dodged several well-aimed punches and had just delivered a stinging kick to Leo's plastron when the turtle leapt towards her. Sammi immediately began to run, only to stop as Leo's foot connected with her ribs.

Grimacing, she fell to the floor, only for Leo to slip and his hand, which was clenched into a fist, to hit her in the head as he landed on her.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

At Splinter's loud cry of "Ya me!", Leo groggily got to his feet and extended a hand to help Sammi up. But the young girl didn't move a muscle.

"Y-you... You killed her!" Mikey wailed, tears flooding his baby blue eyes.

Leo's eyes went wide. Surely she wasn't...?

"Move it," snapped Donatello as he shoved Leo aside (and ignored his loud, "Waugh!" as he landed). He felt for Sammi's pulse and gave a relieved sigh. "She's fine, Mikey. She's just unconscious. Although I am concerned about her ribs... I'm going to need to check on those."

"I'll come!" Raph said, jumping up and following Donnie, Mikey and April close behind.

Leo, however, stayed put, a single tear escaping his eyes. His father rested a paw on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, my son- accidents can happen."

Leo sighed. "But I _hurt _her, _sensei_. What if I did something... something unfixable, like brain damage or something?"

His father chuckled. "As long as Raphael and Michelangelo have a say in this, Donatello won't be allowed to leave her until she's back to normal."

Leo looked up at his father. "You knew...?"

"Well, of course! I'm not blind." His father's eyes glimmered with amusement and... worry?

Leo smiled, pushing the thought away. "I think I'll go check on her now," he said. "And thanks,"

His father smiled as Leo left the dojo.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?" Raph asked, his eyes wide.

Donnie face palmed. "Raph, for the _hundredth time_: YES!"

Raphael backed off, a little unnerved by Donnie's anger. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

Donnie pointed towards the lab door. "Now, out! All you've done while I've checked her ribs is fanboy over her!"

Raphael scoffed. "I have not!"

Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Really?" He gestured to Sammi, where a large part of her stomach was exposed so Donnie could tend to her ribs.

"Well at least I wasn't staring at her like some pervert!"

Donnie gave Raph his most doubtful look. "Yes you were. Now out."

Raphael scoffed and left the lab, leaving Donnie alone to tend to Sammi's injury. As he did so, the girl stirred and blinked open her eyes.

"Wha?" She glanced down at her stomach, and then Donnie. "Care to explain?"

Donnie began to sweat, afraid that Sammi wouldn't believe him. "Leo knocked you out in training and injured your ribs as well. I wasn't looking at anything, I swear!"

Sammi gave him a dubious look. "Was anyone else?"

"Raph tried to." Donnie replied.

Sammi rested her head on the table. "I am _so _going to kill him,"

Donnie sighed as Leo entered the room. "Hey, Sammi," he murmured. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened."

Sammi sat up and smiled. "It's all right." she said. "But I'll beat you next time!"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, right."

Sammi gave him a mock scowl and laid back down.

* * *

That evening, Sammi flopped down on her bed, feeling happier than she had ever been. Mikey had managed to distract her from her injury by drawing her an amazing picture, pranking Raph, and teaching her a few ninjitsu moves that were so unlike the ones her father had taught her (after having them be approved by Donatello, of course).

As she thought about it, the more differences she noticed: the light-heartedness that was never found in the Foot Clan, the companionship, also not found in the Foot Clan, and the ninjitsu moves- these weren't anywhere near as brutal and vicious as the ones she knew.

She sat up as someone gently rapped the door. "Sammi? Mind if I come in?"

"Leo?" Sammi was unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. "Um, yeah."

Leo opened the door and stepped in. "I uh... wanted to apologize again for hurting you," he said, sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"Leo, you don't have to keep apologizing," Sammi assured him. "It's not your fault, you know."

"_Yes_, it is, Sammi!" Leo insisted, his blue eyes wide. "Look, Mikey and Raph would _never _forgive me if I did something unfixable, which I nearly did."

"But you didn't," Sammi pointed out.

Leo sighed. "But I could've. You just got really lucky."

Sammi buried her head in her hands. "Ugh... You're impossible, you know that?"

Leo laughed. "Your point is?"

Sammi lifted up her head. "My point is that you're incredibly stubborn."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are." Sammi said. "No matter what I say, you refuse to believe that it wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine- I should've moved out of the way when I saw you falling."

"You weren't able to!" Leo cried, exasperated.

Sammi sighed. "Look, what I'm trying to say is: maybe we're _both _at fault."

Leo opened his mouth to object, but Sammi swept on. "Leo, we both know you didn't mean to hurt me like that. Okay? It was an accident. And we both know that I could've moved, but I didn't." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "See? It's just as much my fault as it is yours, if not more."

Leo glanced down at the floor. "You're right," he murmured after a moment before glancing back up at her. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, as you say,"

Sammi gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Leo. Believe me, I'm pretty stubborn at times."

Leo tilted his head to one side. "You are?"

"Very," she giggled. "My mother always said I could be more stubborn than a brick."

"Your mother?" Leo asked, raising an eye ridge.

"She wasn't always mean," Sammi said.

"Ah," Leo nodded. He glanced around the room. "Er... most humans aren't like her, right?"

Sammi shook her head. "Not all of us, no." She then gave a loud yawn. "I think I'm gonna turn in early," she said.

Leo frowned. "You're going to sleep in the same pajamas you've been wearing all day?"

Sammi glanced down at herself. "You're right," she said, reaching into her dresser and pulling out an outfit. "I'll sleep in what I intended to wear today!"

Leo softly chuckled to himself as Sammi disappeared into the bathroom. He stood up and left her room, closing the door behind him as he did so.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, in this chapter, I think we've established that:**

**1.) Raph's a pervert. XD**

**2.) Leo feels guilty about injuring innocent people.**

**3.) Sammi can beat Donnie in sparring.**

**4.) April doesn't talk much. XP**

**5.) Mikey is unaware that Raph likes Sammi too.**

**Speaking of:**

**Mikey: DEFINITELY crushing on her. Perhaps he's already in love with her. **

**Sammi: Almost willing to admit to herself that she likes Mikey. Almost.**

**Raph: Pretty P O'd that Sammi doesn't notice him much.**

**Oh, and one more thing: Has anyone else picked up on the fact that when Sammi gets injured or sick, something important happens? **

**The Purple Dragons "attacked" her - she moves in with the turtles**

**She gets a cold - Mikey begins to get past her 'tough girl' façade**

**She gets injured assessing Foot Clan members - you get a glimpse at Raph liking Sammi**

**She falls into the sewer - introduces the beginning of the MikeyXSammiXRaph love triangle **

**Leo hurts her in training - introduces their brother-and-sister relationship (which I intend to explore later on)**

**Soo yeah. Also: Today is my friend and aunt's birthday (:D), as well as the anniversary of the Colorado shooting. R.I.P. to all the lives lost on that day. :(**

**See you guys next chapter. **

**~KTNT**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: 'Ello, peeps! X3 Here's Chapter 24! Just so you guys know: THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER CHAPTER 22 PART TWO. THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE. Oh, and in this story, pretend that Dexter Speckman (Baxter: BAXTER STOCKMAN!) is still in the Foot Clan, but he's been punished due to what he did to Fishface and Dogpound. XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT! I only own Sammi! :3**

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" chirped Mikey the next morning as Sammi woke up after a dreamless sleep.

"W-what?" Sammi mumbled, still trying to shake off her sleepiness.

"I said, 'Good morning, sleepyhead!'" Mikey gave her a friendly smile. "I brought you something!"

"You did?" By now, Sammi was aware that Mikey was right beside her bed, and that there was a heavy weight on her lap. Confused, she sat up and saw a tray with a plate of pancakes, two slices of bacon, a cup of milk, a few napkins, and some silverware

"I made it myself," he grinned proudly. "Okay, Donnie helped a little. But I did most of the work!"

Sammi gave Mikey a suspicious look. "What did you break?" she asked.

Hurt flashed briefly across Mikey's features before being replaced by anger. "Why does everyone always assume I broke something whenever I try and be nice!?" he wailed angrily.

"Mikey, wait, I-"

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, stalking out of the room. "You know, I'm tired of you being rude to me whenever I'm trying to be nice to you!" he yelled over his shoulder as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Sammi winced._ Nice going, me! _she thought. _I am SUCH an IDIOT!_

"This is just a random question, but do you, by any chance, know why Mikey's acting weirdly?" Sammi glanced upwards to see Raphael standing in the now-open doorway, his arms crossed and one eye ridge raised.

"No," she snapped. "Go away!"

Raph blinked, then shrugged and left the room, leaving Sammi by herself.

_Great. Now they BOTH probably hate me!_

Sammi sighed and drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs while silent tears streamed down her face.

"S-Sammi? You alright?"

Sammi looked up to see Leonardo kneeling beside her bed, one hand on her shoulder, while his blue eyes glittered with concern.

Sammi sniffled. "I'm fine," she said, though she knew that her tear-stained face betrayed her words.

Leo frowned, not convinced. "What happened?" he asked, sitting down next to Sammi on the bed.

Sammi looked away. "_Nothing _happened, Leo."

"Sammi..."

Sammi sniffled again. "I-I was accidentally kinda rude to M-Mikey this morning." She paused for a moment. "And the time he gave me a stuffed animal. _And _the time he couldn't hang out with me one time. Oh Leo, what if he hates me?!"

Leo gave her a reassuring hug. "Trust me, Mikey would _never _hate you." His eyes then began to sparkle mischievously. "But I don't see why you'd be so upset," he said. "Unless... you like him."

"I do not!" snapped Sammi, her cheeks going red.

Leo raised an eye ridge.

Sammi glared at the floor, her anger slowly fading away. She sighed. "He is pretty amazing, isn't he?" she mumbled, blushing.

Leo smirked. "I knew it!" He gave Sammi a soft, playful punch. "So, are you gonna tell him?"

Sammi looked shocked. "Are you _crazy_?! No, I'm not going to tell him!"

"W-why not?" Leo asked.

"Because I just. Don't. Want to!" Sammi hissed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Leo stood up, holding his hands in front of him. "But even if you're not going to tell him, you still have to apologize."

"Well, duh!" Sammi snapped, springing to her feet and leaving the room.

Thinking back to when Mikey had given her a tour, it didn't take her long to find his room. When she did, the door was closed. Cautiously, she rapped her knuckles against it. "Mikey?"

"What do _you_ want?" sneered Mikey from the other side.

"I-I just came to apologize for how rude I've been. I feel really awful, and... I'm really, really sorry. I understand if..." By now her voice had begun to crack. "If you hate me. Belive me, if I was you, I'd hate me."

Silence greeted her words. Sammi sniffled and ran off, yelling, "I knew it! You _do_ hate me!" before she left.

* * *

Sammi sat on top of a tall building, glaring through her tears down at the happy, care-free New Yorkers that crowded the sidewalks below her.

She hunched her shoulders and drew her knees up to her chin, not moving until a voice sneered, "What are you doing? Studying New Yorkers or something?"

Sammi turned to glare at Karai as the older girl strode over to her, smirking.

"N-no," Sammi snapped.

Karai scoffed. "Are you _crying_?!" She folded her arms across her chest.

Sammi turned away from her sister. "Go away, Karai. Or, rather, Harmony."

Karai scowled. "It was the first name I could think of!" she growled. "And I can't go away. At least, not until I give you a message from Shredder. Which I'll tell you, but only if you tell me why you're crying."

"I'm not crying, Karai! And you're wasting your time, anyway. I can easily just text him and find out myself."

Karai flashed Sammi an evil smile. "Funny thing: Dr. Stockman noticed that your phone isn't connected to the Foot Clan's network anymore."

Sammi stood up. "Hilarious," she snarled. "Having Dr. Stockman disconnect my phone and rendering me unable to communicate with Shredder must have been quite an effort for you."

Karai glared at her younger sister. "You'd better watch your mouth," she threatened.

"Make me," Sammi challenged.

Karia pulled out a knife and held it to Sammi's throat. "You still haven't told me why you were crying," she said.

Sammi gave Karai a death glare. "For the last time, _I WASN'T CRYING_!" Angrily, she elbowed Karai in the stomach; the older teenager clumsily stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach.

"You're lucky Shredder needs you alive for this mission to work," she hissed. "Otherwise you'd be dead."

Sammi laughed. "This from the girl who refused to kill Leo the first time she met him."

Karai growled, her hands clenched into fists. "He _escaped_."

Sammi scoffed. "You're just denying that you like him."

Pain blossomed on Sammi's cheek as Karai slapped it. "I'll start crushing on a mutant turtle when hell freezes over!" she cried.

Something in Karai's words reminded Sammi of Mikey, and the mere thought of him brought a blush to Sammi's cheeks.

Karai's eyes widened. "No way. _You _like one of them?! What the hell, Sammi! Whose side are you on, anyway?!"

Sammi kicked Karai in the shoulder, knocking her older sister down. "Are you crazy? I'm on your side! Why would I ever have a crush on the enemy?!"

Karai smirked, clearly unconvinced. "Little Miss Perfect is breaking Daddy's number one rule?" Karai taunted her before she gave a mocking laugh. "That's why you were crying, isn't it? You know that you've broken Father's number one rule, and that you can't ever be with your turtle love." Her eyes gleamed.

Sammi's eyes blazed with fury. "I do not!"

Karai stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof. "By the way, your meetings with Father are every two weeks now." With that, she leapt off the roof.

Sammi glared at the spot where Karai had jumped off. _Crap. Well, I'm dead._

* * *

Later that day, Sammi was wandering around the streets of New York when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam. It's Leo. Do you think you could bring us a pizza or two? I'd ask April, but..."

"Sure thing, Leo." She paused for a moment. "How's Mikey?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, you definitely like him. He's fine, but he hasn't played any video games or pestered any of us today. In fact, he's hardly said a single word."

Sammi winced. "Well, I'd better go. Bye, Leo."

"Bye, Sammi," he said before hanging up. Sammi hung up as well and headed towards the nearest pizza place.

As she headed towards it, she passed a joke store and a video game shop. Whipping out her phone, she texted Leo:

**Your pizza might be a little late. There's something really important I gotta do first.**

She placed her phone in her pocket and slipped into the video game store.

* * *

"I've got piiizzzzaaaa...!" Sammi sang as she clambered over the turnstiles, careful not to drop the two pizza boxes and plastic bag she carried.

Three turtles and an orange-haired teenage girl jumped up and headed over to her.

"Take this," Sammi said as she handed Leo one of the pizza boxes. "I still have something to take care of." She gestured towards Mikey.

Leo nodded. "You do that," he said, leading April and his two other brothers into the kitchen.

Sammi cautiously approached Mikey, who was sitting on the floor, one hand tracing little lines in the layer of dirt, slime, and dust that covered the floor, while the other one rested against his cheek as he stared down at the floor.

"Mikey? Mikey, it's me."

Mikey didn't say anything, nor did he even glance at her.

Sammi blinked, hurt. "Mikey, come on!"

Mikey stared despondently at the floor, silent as a stone. "You're hurt," he said at last.

Sammi tilted her head to one side. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

Mikey pointed to the red mark on Sammi's cheek. "You're hurt," he repeated. "Because of me."

"What?! Mikey, that's ridiculous! It's not your fault I'm hurt!"

Mikey turned to face her, his baby blue eyes chips of blue fire. "Yes, it is! I overreacted this morning, and when I didn't answer you when you apologized, you went to the surface and got hurt!"

Sammi shrugged. "Look, it's not that bad-"

"'Not that bad'?! 'Not that bad'?! Sammi, if I hadn't overreacted, you wouldn't have gone to the surface and gotten hurt! Look, I care about you, alright?! You're my friend, and friends shouldn't be jerks to their friends!"

Sammi hugged her friend, even though her head was screaming, _No! What are you doing?! He's the enemy! _"Mikey, if anyone's a jerk, it's me."

Mikey pushed her away. "Why are you being nice to me? You should be hating me right now."

Sammi picked up the plastic bag she had. "If I hated you, would I give you this?"

Mikey gave her a curious glance, but reached into the bag and pulled out a brand-new video game. "No way!" he cried. "Mariokart (first game I could think of)?!" He then put his hand back in the bag and pulled out a steering wheel. "Awesome!" He hugged her.

"There's more..." Sammi teased.

Mikey's eyes lit up as he pulled out a whoopie cushion, a joy buzzer (I think that's what those things that shock you are called), a tube of glue that had a plastic white puddle attached to the tip to make it look like it had spilled, several cans of silly string, a pack of water balloons, and a plastic piece of fake throw up.

"Pretty old-fashioned pranks, but hey! They'll work. I hope." Sammi said with a smile.

Mikey hugged her again. "Are you kidding?! These are awesome! Now nobody is safe from Dr. Prankenstein, and his assistant, Nurse..." He frowned for a moment. "Prank... What's your last name?"

"Smith," Sammi blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Nurse Prankersmith! No, wait, that doesn't sound right... Nurse Funtimes! Yeah, that's it! Nurse Funtimes!"

Sammi giggled. "Who should we help first?" she asked.

"Dunno. We need to eat this pizza first, though. We can't prank-er, help people on empty stomachs!"

Sammi gave Mikey a salute. "Whatever you say, Doc!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe... :3 NO ONE IS SAFE WHEN DR. PRANKENSTEIN AND NURSE FUNTIMES ARE WORKING. HIDE YOUR CHILDREN. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.**

**Lol, yeahh... I'm gonna have so much fun writing the next chapter. *laughs evilly***

**See ya guys!**

**~KTNT**


End file.
